Amor dulce y definitivo
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: ¿Qué tal si su primera cita hubiera sido un poco diferente? ¿Y si en lugar de ir con la adivina hubieran hecho algo más divertido, e incluso nuevos amigos? Una pequeña historia, de amor y amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una cita inolvidable

 _ **Saludos a todos, esta es mi primera vez que escribo un fanfic. Espero les guste. La idea se me ocurrió durante mis vacaciones. Los personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi, e Izumi Tōdō. ( Excepto por dos animalitos)**_

 _ **El título lo elegí porque, me hubiera gustado que Anthony fuera ese amor dulce y definitivo para nuestra querida pecosa. Pensé también que sería interesante que Candy y Nadja se conocieran, por las similitudes que comparten. De antemano digo: Terry no estará en esta historia, Sin intención de ofender a las Terrytanas.**_

Candy y Anthony caminaban juntos por el pueblo, buscando a quien quisiera conservar el ternero que Anthony ganó en el rodeo. Preguntaron y la respuesta siempre fue negativa. De pronto, un hombre vestido con gorro y delantal le dijo a Candy:

\- Si tú no lo necesitas, yo lo cuidaré.

\- Que bien. Dijo Candy sonriendo.

El hombre se alejaba con el ternero, pero de repente Anthony gritó al ver a donde iban.

\- ¡Una carnicería!

\- ¡Aaaay!

\- ¡Pronto, vamos!

Candy y Anthony sacaron de ahí al ternero mientras el carnicero reprochaba:

\- ¡Vuelvan aquí! ¿Qué les pasa?

A poca distancia, un hombre trababa de obtener clientela diciendo alegremente:

\- ¡Vengan todos a la calesita*! ¡Una vuelta es un país de ensueño, dos vueltas y será una calesita llena de hermosas flores!

Justo en ese momento pasaban Candy y Anthony.

\- ¡Eh ustedes dos! ¿Quieren subir?

\- ¿Podría hacerme el favor de cuidarme este ternero señor? Le preguntó Candy.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! Un momento, trabajo únicamente con caballos, no con vacas.

\- ¡Candy, Candy!

\- ¡Es Steve!

El señor Steve, padre adoptivo de Tom, llegaba en su carreta.

\- Vine a buscar el ternero de parte de Tom, me lo llevaré Candy.

\- Muchas gracias Steve.

\- Aquí está, por favor saluda a Tom, Steve. Dijo Anthony luego de entregar el ternero. Tom era un hermano para Candy, pues gracias a él, Candy y Annie fueron recogidas en el hogar de Pony. Y recientemente, había creado una gran amistad con Anthony. Lo ayudó a practicar para el rodeo, y le enseñó a trabajar en el campo.

\- Un momento, no puedo llevarlo gratis, voy a pagar por él.

\- No podemos cobrarlo.

\- Tómalo como un regalo. –Dijeron los jóvenes, quienes solo querían el bienestar del animal–.

\- Será un estorbo para ricos como ustedes, pero para mí es muy valioso, pues si no me lo cobran no pienso llevarlo, decidan.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Candy? – Preguntó Anthony. –

\- Está bien, tomaremos el dinero

\- Gracias, aquí tienes lo tuyo Candy. –Dijo el señor Steve entregándole cinco monedas de bronce –.

\- Gracias.

Anthony se acercó para acariciar al ternero y despedirse.

\- Pórtate bien, no te olvidaremos.

\- Vas a hacer muchos amigos en la granja. –Dijo Candy abrazándolo.

\- Me voy, hasta pronto chicos.

\- Muchas gracias Steve.

\- Hasta pronto. – Se despidieron los rubios del granjero. –

\- Tenemos mucho dinero.

\- ¿Has gastado alguna vez Candy?

\- Yo nunca gasté. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo tampoco, la tía abuela no siempre me da lo que quiero.

\- ¿En serio? Parece que no solo los pobres no pueden gastar dinero, ¿No?

Los dos rieron ante aquel comentario.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo gastamos como se nos da la gana? –Sugirió Anthony. –

\- ¿Comprando?

\- Lo gastamos sin comprar nada.

\- ¿Sin comprar nada?

\- ¡Mira! – Señaló el muchacho.

\- ¡Oh, nunca en mi vida subí a una calesita!

\- Yo tampoco, vamos.

\- Sí. – Los chicos se acercaron nuevamente a la atracción. Y Candy llamó: - ¿Señor?

\- No quiero vacas.

\- No señor, queremos subir.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Pueden hacerlo gratis? ¡Hoy son mis primeros clientes!

Cuando ambos montaron sus caballos, el encargado preguntó a Candy:

\- ¿Cuántas vueltas?

\- Aquí tiene. – Dijo Candy entregándole una moneda. –

\- ¡Una vuelta y tendrán un país de ensueño, dos vueltas un país con flores de amor!

-Dos, por favor. –Respondió ella.

\- Entonces, flores de amor.

Aquel comentario provocó que Candy se sonrojara.

-No lo dice en serio...

Comenzó el paseo, y sonaba una alegre melodía. Candy se sentía muy feliz, imaginando lo bien que la pasarían los niños del hogar y sus dos madres. Su sonrisa se volvió más deslumbrante, al sentir la cálida mano de Anthony junto a ella.

Mientras tanto, la tía abuela Elroy andaba de mal humor después de haber escuchado rumores de lo que hacían su nieto preferido y esa chiquilla traviesa. Quien, en su opinión había complicado la vida de la familia desde que llegó. Así que mandó al señor Hank a buscarlos, y traerlos a la mansión lo antes posible.

\- Tengo que encontrarlos pronto, o la tía abuela va a retarme. ¿Eh?... El caballo de Anthony, deben estar cerca. ¡Anthony, Candy!

Los dos rubios habían visto al señor Hank, asomados detrás de un edificio.

\- No dejemos que nos encuentre, aún nos queda dinero. –Dijo Anthony. –

\- ¡Anthony, Candy!

El hombre llegó a verlos por un segundo, los dos salieron corriendo.

\- ¡Parece que nos vio!

\- Ocultémonos aquí. – Entraron en un local de salchichas, y se escondieron debajo de la barra. –

\- ¡Candy, Anthony! – Llamó nuevamente Hank, luego se alejó del lugar donde estaban.

\- Ya se fue.

\- ¿CREEN QUE PUEDEN VENIR A JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS AQUÍ? ¡A JUGAR AFUERA! – Gritó el cocinero. –

\- No estamos jugando. – Explicó Candy. –

\- ¿ENTONCES VINIERON A COMER?

\- Sí, sí.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, SALGAN DE AQUÍ Y VAYAN AL MOSTRADOR!

La actitud del hombre no le agradó a Anthony, mientras salían de su escondite dijo: - ¡Es un gritón!

\- ¿DIJISTE ALGO?

\- No, hablaba conmigo, Anthony tengo hambre, ¿No podríamos?

\- Sí.

Anthony al ver que nadie comía sentado, pregunto:

\- ¿Señor, no tiene sillas?

-¿Qué? ¿Sillas?

Los demás clientes no pudieron evitar reír.

\- Acá todos comen de pie Anthony. – Le explicó Candy. Luego, pidió dos salchichas. –

\- Nunca en mi vida había comido de pie.

-Acá tienen. – El cocinero puso dos platos sobre el mostrador. Anthony estaba confundido. –

-Pero...

\- ¿Tiene alguna otra queja?

\- Cuchillo y tenedor, por favor.

\- ¿QUÉ DIJO?

Los demás clientes esta vez rieron a carcajadas. El cocinero molesto agarró al joven de su camisa.

\- ME PARECE QUE ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO ¿NO?

\- ¡Suélteme! ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO?

\- ¡Un momento, por favor! Él nunca había comido una salchicha. – Intervino Candy para evitar el pleito. –

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Él no es norteamericano?

\- Sí, lo que ocurre es... Anthony las salchichas se comen sin cubiertos.

\- ¿Sin cubiertos?

Anthony jamás había visto algo que se comiera con las manos, a parte de las galletas o el pan tostado. Vio sorprendido a Candy dar el primer mordisco de su salchicha.

\- Qué rica.

\- Claro que sí señorita, hago las mejores salchichas del país.

Anthony también comenzó a comer.

\- ¡Qué rico, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso!

\- Qué juventud. – Pensó el hombre. Ya más calmado, miró detalladamente al muchacho. –

\- Me parece haberte visto antes.

\- Otra más, por favor.

\- ¡Ya sé quién eres!

\- Usted lo confunde con otro.

\- ¡Candy! – Anthony señaló hacia afuera, vio que Hank iba a entrar. Así que se escondieron nuevamente debajo de la barra. –

\- Si pregunta no le diga que nos vio. –Pidió Candy. –

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Perdón señor, por casualidad. ¿No vio a una chica de 12 y a un muchacho de 14 años por aquí? Me pareció verlos entrar.

\- ¿Dos jovencitos dice?

\- Shhh.

\- No, me temo que no los he visto.

\- Oh, lo siento, muchas gracias señor.

Una vez que Hank salió de ahí, los dos se levantaron.

-Muchas gracias señor. – Le dijo Candy–

\- De nada, los encubrí porque sé que eres un valiente. – Le giñó el ojo al joven.

-Escuchen todos, este chico es el ganador del último rodeo.

\- ¿De veras?

\- ¿Es él?

\- Coman todo lo que quieran no tienen por qué pagarme.

\- Nos gustaría más si nos cobra señor. – Había dicho el muchacho. Pero otros clientes intervinieron. –

\- Está bien, está bien.

\- ¡Yo también los convido!

\- ¡Estuviste muy bien, felicitaciones!

Después de haber comido, continuaron su paseo.

\- Ya comí bastante.

\- Sí, pero no hemos gastado un centavo Candy.

\- Es imposible gastarlo en un día, ¿No?

\- Estoy seguro de gastarlo pronto.

\- Es difícil gastarlo sin comprar algo.

En ese momento, vieron un grupo de gente de pie frente un carro grande.

\- ¿Qué será eso, Anthony?

\- Vamos a ver.

Los chicos se acercaron, y vieron con detalle que el carro tenía un pequeño escenario.

Había un joven algo mayor que Anthony, realizando una danza con katanas*.

Una niña de la misma edad de Candy, se divertía jugando con dos cachorros de león, eran uno blanco y uno negro. Candy pensó que eran adorables, y le recordaban a su fiel amigo Clint.

Pero lo que más le gustó a Candy, fue cuando salió la bailarina. Era rubia, muy hermosa, y sus movimientos fueron magníficos. Al terminar la presentación, todos aplaudieron fuertemente.

\- ¡Fue maravilloso! Nunca había visto algo así.

\- Yo tampoco, fue fantástico.

A los artistas se les unieron cinco personas más, para agradecer al público con una reverencia.

\- Gracias a todos, por presenciar nuestro espectáculo. Somos la compañía Dandelion. – Dijo un hombre de gran tamaño y musculoso.

Anthony depositó parte del dinero que tenían dentro del sombrero sobre el escenario. De repente, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Hank buscándolos.

\- Corre, Candy.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, fue que se escondieran en la parte de atrás del carro. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Hank se fue, y el resto de la gente también.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Les preguntó firmemente una hermosa dama que habían visto en el agradecimiento grupal al final de la función.

-Lo sentimos mucho, es que... no queríamos que nos encontraran. – Contestó Candy–

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Damos un paseo, y aún no queremos que termine. – Comentó Anthony. –

\- Ya veo, ¿Les gustó nuestra actuación?

\- ¡Nos encantó! – Contestaron. –

\- Me alegro, mi nombre es Sylvie Arte. – Dijo sonriente la dama. –

\- Mi nombre es Anthony Brower.

\- Y yo soy Candy White, mucho gusto.

\- Encantada chicos, ¿Les gustaría conocer al grupo?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Vengan conmigo.

Por dentro, el carro estaba acomodado como si fuera una casa. Era la primera vez que veían algo así, estaban fascinados.

\- ¡Vengan todos, tenemos visitas!

El resto del grupo llegó para saludar.

\- Bienvenidos, mi nombre es George Haskill, líder de la compañía. – Dijo el hombre musculoso. –

\- Soy Anna Petrova, confeccionista de vestuarios. Todos me llaman abuela. – Se presentó la mujer bajita de edad avanzada. –

\- ¡Saludos jovencitos! Soy Abel Geiger, comediante del grupo.

\- Mi nombre es Kennosuke Tsurugi, mecánico del carro, y samurái.

\- Soy el violinista del circo, Thomas O'Brien.

\- Yo, soy Rita Rossi. Cuidadora de nuestros pequeños amigos. – Junto a la niña estaban los dos leoncitos. –

\- Ellos son Menta, y Regaliz.

\- Y yo, soy Nadja Preminger. Bailarina de la compañía.

\- Mi nombre es Anthony, y ella es Candy.

\- Es un placer conocerlos.

Pasaron un rato agradable charlando, y riendo con divertidas anécdotas de los constantes viajes del circo ambulante.

Los dos rubios ciertamente habían aprendido mucho aquel día, cada miembro del circo era de un país diferente. Kennosuke, era japonés,

La señora Anna era rusa, Sylvie provenía de Francia, Rita de Italia... estaban encantados de conocer gente nueva, y un poco de su cultura.

\- Señorita Nadja, me pareció muy hermoso su baile.

\- Muchas gracias Candy, pero por favor, llámame Nadja. – Pidió gentilmente la joven bailarina–.

\- Está bien. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo bailando Nadja?

\- Sí, me uní al circo cuando tenía tu edad.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya!

\- La función fue estupenda.

\- Gracias Anthony.

\- Candy, ¿Continuamos?

\- Sí Anthony.

\- Nos vamos, gracias a todos por este rato tan agradable.

\- Fue un placer joven. –Contestó George Haskill. –

\- Gracias por todo, espero verlos de nuevo. – Comentó Candy. –

\- Claro que lo harás, estaremos por aquí hasta la próxima primavera. – Le comentó Kennosuke.

\- ¡Qué alegría! Entonces, hasta pronto.

\- ¡Hasta luego chicos! – Los despidieron en coro. –

\- ¿Y ahora, a dónde vamos Candy?

\- ¡A un lugar más alto!

\- ¿Más alto?

\- Desde pequeña, una de mis cosas favoritas es trepar a los árboles, me da una gran sensación de paz.

\- Vamos Candy.

Llegaron hasta la iglesia, y rápidamente subieron las escaleras. Candy, se sintió algo nerviosa.

-Van a retarnos por esto.

\- No te aflijas.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre, Candy exclamó:

\- ¡Que hermosa vista! – Ciertamente, era agradable ver el pueblo desde allí al atardecer. –

\- Este es el edificio más alto de aquí.

\- El viento despeja mis pensamientos.

\- Candy...

Anthony levantó su brazo y abrió la mano.

\- Nos queda poco dinero.

\- Solo dos monedas, cada uno guardará una como recuerdo de este día, elije Candy.

\- Sí.

 _Como recuerdo de este día._ – Dijo Candy en su mente con la moneda en su mano. –

De repente, sonó la campana. Y por la sorpresa, Candy rodeó al chico por la cintura. Mientras él rodeó sus hombros.

\- ¡Anthony, te abracé!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡TE ABRACÉ! ¿ES ALGO MALO?

\- ¡SÍ, MUY MALO! – Bromeó él. –

Ambos cubrieron sus oídos y comenzaron a reír.

\- ¡Hay gente allá arriba!

\- ¿Quiénes serán?

Un grupo de gente los veía, entre ellos estaba Hank.

\- ¡Ese es Anthony!

\- ¡También esta Candy con él!

Los chicos seguían con las manos en los oídos.

\- ¡Va a sonar otra vez!

\- ¡Sí!

Ya era de noche, iban en el carruaje de regreso a la mansión.

\- La tía abuela debe estar furiosa. – Opinó Candy. –

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- Qué raro, no siento nada, parezco inconsciente.

\- Hemos pasado juntos un día muy hermoso Candy.

\- Tan hermoso que ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

Candy se siente muy feliz, por haber pasado un día tan hermoso, junto a su Anthony.

Continuará...

 _ **Notas:**_ _**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Como verán, utilicé los diálogos del capítulo 23 del anime:"Su primer paseo juntos" Sólo modifiqué para que la pareja encontrara al circo Dandelion. Las edades de los miembros del circo están acorde a la época (1910). Por lo tanto, Nadja tiene 20 años, Rita 12, etc. Menta y Regaliz, son dos leoncitos nuevos, debido a que Crema y Chocolate ya son adultos entonces.**_

 _ **Aclaratorias(*): Calesita: Así llaman al carrusel en Argentina.**_

 _ **Katana: Literalmente, espada japonesa. Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los Samuráis . Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de masa.**_

 _ **Gracias... espero que les guste**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Conociendo más sobre cada uno**

Candy y Anthony habían disfrutado mucho su primera cita. Sin embargo, la tarde siguiente, la tía abuela estaba realmente disgustada.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la calesita Candy? –Preguntó sarcásticamente y con el ceño fruncido. –

\- Es muy linda tía abuela. ¿Usted ha subido alguna vez?

\- ¡Silencio! Una niña buena debería avergonzarse de subir allí.

\- ¿Por qué los dices tía abuela? Estoy seguro que te encantaría hacerlo.

\- Tú también Anthony, ambos han comido sin sentarse a una mesa.

\- Sí, una salchicha.

\- ¿Salchicha?

\- Es mucho más sabrosa comerla de pie. ¿No, Candy?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Basta! Y subieron a la torre de la iglesia además de eso, ¿No?

\- Oh… ¿Cómo es que lo sabe todo?

\- La gente del pueblo me cuenta.

\- Comprendo, nunca falta un entrometido.

\- ¡Cállate! No es así, lo que quiero decir es que la gente siempre está pendiente de nosotros. Tenemos que cuidar el honor familiar, ustedes han avergonzado a los Andley, Candy.

\- Sí tía.

\- Piénsalo.

\- Sí.

\- Tú también Anthony. Ahora, retírense por favor.

\- Sí tía abuela. – Contestaron los dos. –

Los dos rubios fueron juntos al rosedal, y se sentaron en la banca. Era una tarde de otoño, varias rosas ya se habían marchitado. Anthony tenía mirada triste.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anthony?

\- Lo que pasa es, que no me gusta que siempre estén retándote Candy.

\- Me acostumbraré. – Contestó tranquilamente la chica. –

\- La tía abuela no te conoce muy bien, por eso te mira con desconfianza.

\- Yo me porte mal con ella.

\- No solamente ella, sino que también Eliza y Neil te conocen poco.

\- Pero Anthony me conoce bien, y eso es suficiente para mí. – Dijo sonriente. –

Anthony cerró los ojos y sonrió con nostalgia.

\- Si todavía viviera mi madre.

\- ¿Tu madre Anthony?

\- Estoy seguro que ella te hubiera querido mucho Candy.

\- Debe haber sido muy buena.

\- Amaba las rosas.

 **Flashback**

Una mujer hermosa y de mirada dulce y gentil, cuidaba las rosas del jardín. Un pequeño niño rubio y de ojos azules la llama:

\- ¡Mamá, mamá!

 **Anthony en el presente**

\- Si no la veo vengo al rosedal, aquí siempre la encuentro. Las rosas cayeron pronto, y presentí que ella se iría muy lejos.

 **Flashback continúa**

\- ¡Mamá, mamá!

\- ¿Qué pasa Anthony? – Pregunta la bella dama extendiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡Mamá! – El pequeño corre a abrazarla llorando. –

\- Anthony, ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Las rosas morirán…

\- Las flores son bellas porque se deshojan. Crecen y caen, crecen y caen, y viven para siempre.

\- Ellas no mueren. – Dice Rosemary mientras seca las lágrimas de su amado hijo. –

\- ¿Y tú tampoco?

La mujer asiente en silencio, lo cual devuelve la sonrisa al niño de ojos de cielo. Y abrazándolo tiernamente, su madre dice:

\- Si yo muero viviré para siempre en tu memoria.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Poco tiempo después de eso, mamá murió. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que me dijo ella antes de morir Candy.

\- Ella siempre va a vivir en tu memoria Anthony.

\- Sí, está más linda que nunca y vive para siempre. –Afirma el ojiazul dulcemente. –

\- Por eso te gustan las rosas.

\- Cultivo las que mamá cultivaba, con todo su amor.

Anthony quiso mostrarle a Candy, una fotografía de su madre que a veces guardaba en su chaqueta. Candy quedó maravillada al ver esa mirada tan dulce y llena de amor.

\- ¡Oh, era muy bella! Me pregunto si llegaré a ser tan hermosa como ella.

\- Candy… – El muchacho la tomó de la mano. Cerró los ojos, y la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Candy estaba sorprendida. –

\- Tú eres hermosa, y cada día serás más hermosa.

\- Anthony… – Candy siente la calidez y dulzura de ese beso en su mejilla, y se conmueve por tan bellas palabras. Sin necesidad de decir nada, lo abraza y reposa su cara en el fuerte pecho de su querido Anthony. –

Al día siguiente, Candy daba los buenos días a Stear, quien se esmeraba en un nuevo invento.

\- ¿Qué estas preparando Stear?

\- Es para el almuerzo familiar.

\- ¿Almuerzo?

\- ¿No lo sabías? Es un evento anual. Toda la familia se reúne para almorzar al aire libre.

Y por supuesto, tú también Candy. Seguro será tu presentación en sociedad.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

\- Nada, actúa como siempre.

\- ¡Anthony! – El apuesto muchacho llegó junto a ella. –

\- ¿Quieres ver mi cortador multiusos, Anthony?

\- ¿Cómo funciona?

\- Les mostraré. Oprimiendo estos botones, puedo elegir qué cuchillo usar de acuerdo a lo que vaya a cortar.

Stear oprimió el botón que supuestamente debía sacar el cuchillo pequeño para postres, pero nada pasó.

\- Qué raro… – De pronto el artefacto se sintió muy caliente y empezaba a humear. Stear lo soltó, y se golpeó tan fuerte en el suelo, que el invento se hizo pedazos.

\- ¿Estás bien Stear?

\- Sí, mejor fabricaré algo menos riesgoso. – Sonrió el inventor resignado. Y luego, los tres rieron de buena gana. –

\- ¡Hola gente! La tía abuela los llama a todos. –Dijo animadamente Archie desde la puerta. –

\- ¿Otro sermón?

– Preguntó el rubio. –

\- No, hoy está contenta apúrense.

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta el comedor.

\- ¡Hum, huelo una torta!

–Dijo contento Stear. –

\- ¡Prueben por primera vez, la torta de la tía abuela! – Dijo Archie desde la mesa. –

\- No he cocinado durante 10 años.

– Efectivamente, la matriarca de la familia sonreía sinceramente. –

\- Parece muy rica, tía abuela. – Comentó Stear. –

\- Sírvanse.

¡Deliciosa! –Exclamó Anthony.

¡Qué buena! – Continuó Stear. –

Muchas gracias, tía abuela. – Dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa, las tortas eran su postre favorito. –

La señora Elroy se sentía muy feliz de verlos disfrutar aquella merienda. Sinceramente, la noche anterior se sintió arrepentida de haber reprendido a Candy y Anthony. En verdad, se dio cuenta que Candy era encantadora. Traviesa, pero a la vez dulce, valiente y decidida. Sin embargo, al haber sido criada siempre con firmeza, y sentirse sola, no sabía expresar sus sentimientos. Por eso, decidió preparar aquel postre especialmente para mostrarle a la pequeña, el cariño que ahora le tenía. Una vez que terminaron de comer, La dama habló.

\- Candy.

\- ¿Sí tía?

\- Te presentaré el domingo en el almuerzo familiar.

\- ¡Te felicito Candy! – Sonrió Anthony. –

\- ¡Que alegría! – Exclamaron los hermanos Cornwell. –

\- Te diré una cosa, procura comportarte adecuadamente. – Le dijo calmada, pero a la vez firme. –

\- Sí tía abuela.

El viernes, la tía abuela salió temprano. El tío abuelo William, el misterioso patriarca de los Andley, pedía una reunión con ella en Chicago. Candy tenía ganas de pasear y jugar un rato con Clint. Después del desayuno, estaba lista para salir. Pero, antes de que llegara a la escalera, alguien la llamó.

\- ¡Candy, espera!

\- ¡Dorothy!

\- Candy, no debes salir sola.

\- No pasa nada Dorothy, ya he paseado sola muchas veces.

\- Pero Candy, la señora Elroy se enojará si sales sola. Alguien debe cuidarte, yo te acompañaré.

\- A mí no me gusta depender, la señorita Pony y la hermana María me enseñaron a andar con cuidado.

\- Por favor Candy, entiende. Si dejas que te acompañe, evitaremos que te reten.

\- Bueno, está bien.

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la casa junto con el pequeño coatí. Era un día fresco y agradable. Candy estaba feliz de poder correr un rato con su querido amigo, no le gustaba estar todo el día entre esas amplias paredes. Clint se había alejado un poco y se perdió de vista.

\- ¡Clint, ven aquí! – Lo llamaba Candy. De pronto, el animalito llegó corriendo asustado. –

\- ¿Qué ocurre Clint?

El pequeño había escuchado un ruido extraño entre unos arbustos. De ahí salió otro animalito, más grande que Clint, pero adorable, era el leoncito de color negro que Candy reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡Regaliz! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El cachorro se acercó alegremente a Candy, pero Clint seguía asustado. Dorothy también sintió miedo.

\- ¡Cuidado Candy!

\- Cálmate Dorothy, es amigable, míralo.

Viéndolo de cerca, la joven de trenzas sonrió notando que realmente era muy tierno, se animó para acariciarlo, lo que dio como respuesta un ronroneo.

\- No temas Clint, no te hará daño.

Clint se acercó lentamente al leoncito, y lo olfateó. Regaliz también olfateó al coatí. Y rápidamente, los dos animalitos jugaban corriendo alegres. En ese momento, se oyó una voz:

\- ¡Regaliz! ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Ven aquí! – Se escuchó una segunda voz. Candy rápidamente las identificó. –

\- ¡Nadja, Rita!

\- ¡Candy! – Exclamaron las dos al llegar.

\- Aquí está Regaliz.

\- ¡Cachorro travieso! No nos asustes así. – Lo reprendió Rita, el pequeño agachó su cabeza apenado.

\- Candy, ¿Las conoces?

\- Sí Dorothy, Anthony y yo las conocimos hace poco, junto con todo su grupo. Son integrantes de un circo, es muy divertido. Chicas, ella es mi amiga Dorothy.

\- Hola, soy Rita.

\- Y yo Nadja, es un placer.

\- Igualmente. – Dijo la joven sonriente. –

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Están esperándonos en el carro, hoy estamos tomando un descanso. – Explicó Nadja. –

\- ¿Nos acompañan? – Preguntó Rita. –

\- ¿Podemos Dorothy?

\- Está bien pero solo un rato, debemos volver temprano.

No muy lejos estaba el carro, todos se alegraban de ver a Candy de nuevo y ella también a ellos. Cada uno saludó a Dorothy, también preguntaron por Anthony. Rita se divertía de lo lindo jugando con los cachorros y Clint, mientras Candy trepaba un árbol. De pronto, recordó algo.

\- Pronto será el cumpleaños de Anthony, Stear me dijo que es el 30 de septiembre. – Habló para sí misma, no se imaginaba que era escuchada. –

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¡Nadja!

\- Perdona, no quise interrumpir pensé que querrías compañía.

\- No Nadja, al contrario, gracias ¿También te gusta trepar a los árboles?

\- Sí, desde pequeña. Siempre trepaba el gran manzano en el orfanato Applefield.

\- ¡¿Orfanato?! ¿Tú…?

\- Sí, me crié en el orfanato Applefield en Inglaterra.

\- ¡Yo también me crié en un orfanato!

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, se llama: El hogar de Pony, yo trepaba al Padre árbol.

\- ¿Padre árbol?

\- Lo llamamos así, es fuerte y macizo. En el hogar tenemos a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, son como nuestras madres. Y nos gusta imaginar que nuestro padre está al pie del árbol.

\- ¡Vaya! No esperaba que tuviéramos tanto en común. – Comentó alegre la ojiazul. –

\- Jajajaja.

\- Candy, no pude evitar oírte decir que se acerca el cumpleaños de Anthony.

\- Es cierto… – Se ruborizó la ojiverde. –

Nadja pudo notar aquella mirada dulce e ilusionada en ese par de esmeraldas, recordó que ella misma a esa edad tuvo la misma. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ese momento aquel hombre que amaba. Honestamente, cuando vio a los dos rubios juntos, se recordó a sí misma en su adolescencia.

\- ¿Has pensado en darle algo especial?

\- La verdad es que no estoy segura, él ya tiene de todo y yo hace poco fui adoptada por su familia.

\- Hmmm… Dime Candy, te gusta mucho ¿Cierto?

\- Pues… sí. – Respondió la chica ruborizada. –

\- Entonces tienes lo necesario.

\- ¿Eh, qué quieres decir Nadja?

\- Candy, sí amas alguien el mejor regalo que puedes darle es lo que venga de tu corazón. Se pueden tener muchas cosas materiales, pero el tesoro más invaluable de todos es el amor y la verdadera amistad.

Ante aquellas palabras, Candy recordó que la Hermana María le había dado esa enseñanza.

 **Flashback**

\- La verdadera felicidad no está en lucir un hermoso vestido de fiesta Candy, ni tampoco en habitar un lindo cuarto. La verdadera felicidad consiste en tener muchos amigos.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- Nadja, es cierto. Muchas gracias, me has dado una idea. – Dijo Candy haciendo un giño a su nueva amiga. –

\- De nada Candy. – Sonrió Nadja.

\- ¡Candy, vámonos! Pronto será hora de almorzar. – Llamó la joven castaña.

\- ¡Voy Dorothy!

\- ¡Hasta luego Candy! – Se despidió el grupo Dandelion. –

\- ¡Hasta pronto!

Candy, Dorothy y Clint regresaron a la mansión de Lakewood. Afortunadamente la tía abuela aún no había regresado. Anthony, quien se había quedado esa mañana cuidando del rosedal recibió a Candy con un abrazo tierno, le sonrió dulcemente a Dorothy, y acarició a Clint.

\- ¿Se divirtieron Candy?

\- Sí Anthony, y encontramos a nuestros nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Te refieres a la compañía Dandelion?

\- ¡Sí! Todos te mandaron saludos.

\- Gracias.

Candy estaba planeando algo muy especial para Anthony, quería darle un cumpleaños inolvidable.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews J Me alegra muchísimo que me den una oportunidad.

Val, Gracias por ser mi primera seguidora J

Caroliday, Gracias, los Anthonyfics también son mis favoritos.

Mitsuki Brower, J muchas gracias me alegra que te guste.

Lizbeth Annie, Gracias :)

Liz Annie Briter, Gracias :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **Presentación oficial**

En Chicago

En una mansión perteneciente a la familia Andley, se llevaba a cabo una discusión en el despacho del patriarca de la familia.

\- ¡William Andley! ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar tus responsabilidades?

\- Por favor tía, ya le he dicho que me llame Albert no me gusta tanta formalidad. Y no cambiaré mi decisión, no me presentaré aún ante toda la familia. Quiero viajar y explorar. Sin embargo, sí estaré en el almuerzo del domingo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Me refiero, a que estaré un rato con Anthony y Candy, solo ellos sabrán quién soy por ahora.

\- ¡Pero muchacho! ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso sin que se enteren todos?

\- Ya me ha dicho donde será la reunión, y si no me equivoco cerca de ahí está un lugar que Anthony siempre visita y estoy seguro que querrá mostrárselo a ella. – Respondió el joven rubio con un giño. –

\- Entiendo, solo te pediré por favor que tengas cuidado.

La matriarca hablaba firmemente y con ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, su sobrino asintió y le sonrió con indulgencia. Sabía que, a pesar de su frialdad, su tía lo quería mucho. Después de todo, se encargó de cuidarlo desde pequeño.

\- Lo haré tía.

\- Bien, me retiro hijo.

\- Hasta luego tía Elroy.

La tía abuela regresó a Lakewood, y pasó todo el sábado mostrándole a Candy normas de etiqueta y cortesía. Candy estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de complacerla. Repetidas veces fue retada por sus errores, ciertamente la tía abuela no tenía mucha paciencia. Sin embargo, ella también se sentía nerviosa y solo quería que todo saliera bien al día siguiente.

\- Suficiente Candy, ya puedes irte.

\- Tía abuela, perdón por haberme equivocado tanto.

\- No pienses en eso, solo recuerda mis consejos y duerme bien esta noche.

\- Sí tía abuela. – Sonrió más tranquila y salió del despacho. –

Llegó el domingo, era un día fresco y lleno de colores. Toda la familia Andley estaba esperando para comenzar el almuerzo familiar, ya la mesa estaba preparada.

\- Ella es la adoptada.

\- Dicen que no tiene padres ni hermanos.

– Comentaban dos adultos en voz baja al ver a Candy. –

\- ¡Qué hermosa! – Exclamaron alegres los tres paladines de la pecosa. –

Para aquel día, Candy tenía puesto un bello vestido azul intenso como los ojos de su Anthony, y su cabello estaba suelto y adornado con una cinta del mismo color.

Eliza y Neil Leagan la observaban con sonrisas burlonas.

\- ¿Candy puede recibirnos como una dama?

\- Qué interesante.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la mesa y antes de comenzar a comer, la señora Elroy llamó la atención de todos golpeando suavemente su copa con la cuchara, Candy estaba a su lado.

\- Damas y caballeros esta es Candy, adoptada por capricho del tío Williams, salúdalos Candy.

\- Sí.

Después de un profundo respiro, sonrió y habló.

\- Me alegro de conocerlos, me llamo Candy.

– Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y continuó. –

\- Quisiera llegar a ser una buena novia, eso espero.

Los demás miembros de la familia, a excepción de los hermanos Leagan rieron de buena gana ante semejante comentario, mientras la tía abuela llevó la mano a su frente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que he oído?

\- ¿Es ese un saludo? – Comentaron Eliza y Neil molestos. –

\- Quiero decir que me gustaría ser toda una señora y como yo no sé nada, quisiera que ustedes me enseñaran el comportamiento, gracias.

Todos aplaudieron sonrientes, ciertamente Candy les pareció encantadora. La tía abuela le indicó donde sentarse. Su asiento era justo frente a Anthony, los dos se sonrieron tiernamente, lo cual provocó que Eliza se pusiera roja de rabia.

\- _No lo soporto_ – Decía repetidas veces en su mente. –

La comida transcurrió tranquila, a pesar de que los hermanos Leagan querían hacerla pasar vergüenza no se arriesgarían a ser retados. Ya tenían planeada una maldad para después.

\- Gracias a todos por venir hoy, para recibir formalmente a la señorita Candice White Andley. Ahora, regresaremos a casa y charlaremos un rato.

Los invitados fueron despejando el área, y el joven de ojos azules se acercó hasta la matriarca.

\- Tía abuela, con su permiso Candy y yo los alcanzaremos en un rato.

\- Bien Anthony, pero por favor no lleguen tarde. – Le respondió con firmeza antes de alejarse de ellos. –

\- ¿Eh? No entiendo. ¿Qué quieren decir?

\- Candy, he pedido permiso a la tía abuela para dar un paseo contigo, vamos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, mira.

Ahí amarrado a un árbol cercano, estaba el caballo blanco del muchacho. Luego de desatarlo, montó y le ofreció la mano a la rubia para subir también. Comenzaron a trotar suavemente, y la chica preguntó:

\- ¿A dónde vamos Anthony?

\- Por aquí está mi colina preferida.

\- ¿Colina?

\- Sí, y quiero que la conozcas. ¿Quieres ir al galope?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, sujétate fuerte.

No tardaron en llegar, ciertamente era precioso el paisaje de aquella colina.

\- Aquí es Candy. – Los dos bajaron del caballo para contemplarla atentamente. –

\- ¡Ah! Se parece mucho a…

\- ¿A qué?

\- La colina de Pony. – La jovencita volvía a ver en su mente aquellos días tan felices en aquel lugar. –

\- Conocí la colina de Pony desde mi niñez, esa colina y la casa de Pony son mi hogar.

\- Yo quiero ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque allí están todos tus recuerdos Candy.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Iremos algún día Candy?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Quiero ver el lugar donde te criaste.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Prometido. – Afirmó el rubio, y selló su promesa besando tiernamente a Candy en la mejilla. –

Anthony estaba feliz de mostrarle a Candy aquella colina. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerse serio y formular aquella pregunta que desde hace meses guardaba en su mente.

\- Candy…

\- ¿Quién es tu príncipe de la colina?

\- Ahora sí creo que lo sé Anthony.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Encontré al príncipe Anthony, eres tú. Tú eres mi príncipe.

\- Candy… Quería decirte algo, pero lo haré cuando vayamos a la colina de Pony.

\- Anthony…

El joven quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta, sabía que era sincera. Pero aún no estaba seguro, porque recordaba que Candy le contó que era pequeña cuando vio a su príncipe. Juntos se sentaron en la hierba de color cobrizo.

\- Dime una cosa Candy. ¿Ese príncipe que conociste era igual a mí?

\- Así es Anthony.

\- Se me ocurre una idea. Cuando era pequeño, otro chico de ojos azules estaba siempre con mi madre.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- ¡Ya comprendo!

Antes de que Anthony pudiera continuar, escucharon que alguien se acercaba montando un caballo.

\- Sabía que los encontraría aquí. – Habló alegremente el visitante. Candy conocía esa voz, nunca se imaginó encontrarlo precisamente aquel día. –

Los dos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, estaban realmente sorprendidos.

\- ¡Tío Albert!

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Albert!?

Efectivamente, se trataba de Albert, pero estaba afeitado. Anthony lo recordaba, aunque no lo había visto mucho, atesoraba esos momentos divertidos que compartió de pequeño con su tío. Ciertamente ambos eran prácticamente idénticos, y eso aclaró la sospecha de Anthony. Candy había nombrado a su tío como su príncipe. Por un instante, no pudo evitar sentir celos. Pero como era muy maduro y respetuoso, sonrió y lo saludó con un abrazo sincero .

\- Tío, me alegro de verlo de nuevo.

\- Anthony, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¡Como has crecido!

\- ¡Albert! ¿Tú eres…?

\- Así es Candy, perdóname por no decírtelo antes. Precisamente vine para explicarles.

\- ¿Qué cosa tío?

\- Yo soy, el bisabuelo William Albert Andley.

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos al escucharlo, ellos creían que el bisabuelo era alguien muy mayor. Pero realmente, apenas era mayor que Anthony.

\- Lo sé chicos, no los culpo por no poder creerlo. Siéntense por favor, y escuchen.

\- Está bien.

\- Bien, la tía abuela Elroy, me nombró bisabuelo.

\- ¿Ella lo hizo?

\- Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y debía ser el sucesor de los Andley, aunque era muy joven. Y como era demasiado joven, entonces la tía abuela, hermana de mi padre se convirtió en mi guardiana para ayudarme. Pero yo prefería estar con pequeños animales y la naturaleza. Así que ella decidió nombrarme bisabuelo para proteger la dignidad de la familia, solo lo contó a unos pocos miembros y les pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto hasta que yo creciera. Y George, se convirtió en mi guardián para cuidar de mí.

\- Entonces, por eso pasó tanto tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cierto tío?

\- Así es Anthony, pero siempre he estado al corriente de ustedes. ¿Recuerdas que hace casi cinco meses buscabas a Candy junto con Stear y Archie?

\- Entonces, ¡Usted la salvó!

\- Sí.

\- Me salvaste de ahogarme. ¡Y poco después me adoptaste!

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué?

\- Porque, tus tres caballeros me lo pidieron.

– Guiñó el ojo a su sobrino y ambos rieron. –

\- Y, también porque tus bellos ojos verdes me recuerdan a Rosemary, mi querida hermana.

\- Mamá… – Dijo Anthony con nostalgia.

\- Anthony, recuerdo que me dijiste eso también.

\- Sí Candy, ella era una dama muy hermosa y gentil, como tú.

\- Cuando ella murió, por un tiempo estuve contigo Anthony. Pero luego me obligaron a alejarme cuando vinieron Stear y Archie para acompañarte, por eso escapé de casa. Me sentía totalmente solo y enjaulado.

\- Albert… – Los ojos de Candy se nublaron al escuchar aquel relato tan triste. –

\- Tranquila Candy. Me siento mejor al verlos felices, así que por favor sonríe.

Anthony le secó las lágrimas y ella volvió a mostrar su dulce sonrisa.

\- Chicos, quiero pedirles un favor.

\- ¿Qué es tío?

\- Por favor, guarden el secreto de mi identidad. Vine a buscarlos para contarles esto con el permiso de la tía abuela. Sin embargo, el resto de la familia aún no lo sabe.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aún no estoy dispuesto a ser jefe de la familia. Quiero viajar, precisamente deseo ir a África, hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda, y estoy decidido a darla. Quiero trabajar por mi cuenta y conocer más del mundo antes de presentarme formalmente como patriarca de los Andley. Y Anthony, confío en ti y en tus primos para cuidar de Candy.

\- Albert…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Candy?

\- Es que… Me sorprende tanto. Significa que tú eres mi…

\- Legalmente te adopté como mi hija, pero si lo deseas sigue llamándome Albert pequeña.

\- Gracias Albert, guardaremos tu secreto

\- Lo prometemos tío, y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Candy.

\- Gracias chicos. Siempre estaré para cuidarlos y protegerlos. – Los abrazó a los dos. –

\- Tío, Candy, llevaré a los caballos a tomar agua ya regreso.

\- Está bien.

Una vez que Anthony se perdió de vista, Candy habló:

\- Albert, se acerca el cumpleaños de Anthony. Y yo quisiera…

\- ¿Sí Candy?

\- Quisiera hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en El Hogar de Pony. Pero, temo que la tía abuela se oponga.

\- Ya veo. Descuida Candy, te ayudaré.

\- ¡Gracias Albert!

Candy dio un brinco y abrazó a Albert. De pronto, se escuchó un tintineo sobre el pasto. Se le había caído el broche de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Albert levantó el pequeño objeto, y quedó atónito al verlo bien.

\- Este broche…

\- Lo encontré en la Colina de Pony, Anthony me dijo que este es el símbolo de los Andley.

\- Sí Candy, lo es. Y debo decirte…

\- ¿Qué cosa Albert?

\- Recuerdo que hace años, perdí este broche.

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- Tenía la edad de Anthony, daba un paseo y llegué a una colina donde vi llorar a una niñita pecosa.

\- ¿Entonces tú…?

\- Candy… ¡Eras tú!

\- ¡Tú eres el príncipe de la colina!

Candy quedó sin habla y empezó a temblar. Frente ella estaba aquel que la había consolado por despedirse de Annie. Y quien tanto añoraba. Sintió una mezcla de temor y confusión, Hace apenas un momento llamó a Anthony su príncipe, y al enterarse que realmente era alguien más, la hizo sentir que no estaba segura de qué sentir. No se le ocurrió más que salir corriendo, necesitaba estar sola.

\- ¡Candy, espera Candy!

En ese momento, Anthony volvía, corrió tras ella.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Anthony!

\- ¡La traeré de regreso tío, lo prometo! ¡Por favor lleva los caballos a casa!

Candy corría sin fijarse hacia donde iba, corrió tan rápido que Anthony la perdió de vista. Hasta que cayó al suelo, y rompió en llanto. Repentinamente, alguien llegó y la vio.

\- ¿Candy, eres tú?

La rubia levantó su rostro con la vista nublada. Restregó sus ojos, y vio quién le hablaba.

\- Nadja…

\- ¿Estás bien Candy? – Nadja la ayudó a levantarse. –

\- ¡Nadja! – Candy volvió a llorar en brazos de Nadja. –

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Oh, Nadja. Me siento muy confundida.

\- Tranquila amiga, ven conmigo y cuéntame que ocurrió.

Las dos rubias se sentaron a la mesa donde los miembros de la compañía comían. En ese momento ellos habían salido de compras, y Nadja se quedó para cuidar el carro y a Menta y Regaliz. Le ofreció a Candy una taza de té para calmarse, y la chica le contó detalladamente la causa de su confusión. Le mencionó como había encontrado al príncipe a los seis años y lo encantada que quedó con él, luego su encuentro con Anthony en el portal de las rosas y que lo había escuchado decir lo mismo que el príncipe, además de ser idénticos físicamente.

Le contó de su encuentro con Albert en la cascada, el regalo especial de Anthony, cómo había sido adoptada, y lo que la había hecho escapar ese día.

\- Candy, yo sé lo que sientes.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Verás, cuando yo tenía tu edad una noche hubo un incendio en el orfanato Applefield y dos hombres trataron de robarme mi broche.

\- ¿Este broche de corazón?

\- Así es, siempre lo he tenido. Mi madre me lo dio.

\- ¿Tu madre?

\- Sí, antes creía que mis dos padres estaban en el Cielo. Pero, el día del incendio recibí un paquete con un vestido y un diario que eran de ella. Y una carta que indicaba que mi madre podía estar en alguna parte. Por eso decidí buscarla.

\- ¿Y los hombres malos, no te hicieron daño?

\- No, alguien me salvó.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yo lo llamé "El caballero de los ojos brillantes". Era alto, rubio, y de ojos azules.

\- ¡Vaya, justo como Albert y Anthony!

\- Ciertamente cuando los conocí, tú y Anthony me recordaron mucho a mí misma.

\- ¿Y luego qué pasó?

\- Pues, dejé el orfanato porque no quería poner en peligro a los demás. Y como ya casi tenía 13 años, me uní a la compañía Dandelion como bailarina. Y una noche, había un baile de caridad en una mansión. Allí conocí a quien creí que era el caballero de ojos brillantes pues era idéntico. Su nombre es Francis Harcourt, compartíamos muchas cosas en común, pero…

\- ¿No era él quien te salvó?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces quién?

\- Su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡¿Gemelo?!

\- Sí, su gemelo Keith resultó ser quien me salvó, él también tenía una identidad secreta. Se hacía llamar: "El ladrón Rosa Negra"

\- ¡¿Robaba?!

\- Robaba a los aristócratas crueles que habían dejado a muchos en la pobreza, para devolverles sus bienes.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Yo no lo supe hasta mucho después, se había encontrado conmigo en ocasiones como Rosa Negra. Y creí que él era Francis. Los dos quedaron enamorados de mí, y yo me había enamorado sin darme cuenta. Pero estaba confundida, justo como tú ahora.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Pues, una amiga me dijo, que ella también tenía dos chicos enamorados de ella y ella solo correspondía a uno. Me dijo: "No elegí al hombre que se enamoró de mí, sino al hombre que realmente amo." Decidí seguir su consejo, y a su debido tiempo elegí a quien realmente amo.

\- Nadja…

\- Candy, tu corazón te dará la respuesta. – Le sonrió gentilmente. –

\- Gracias Nadja, ya me siento mejor. Me sorprende que seamos tan parecidas.

\- Jajajajaja, a veces el destino juega de esa forma.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás, Candy?

\- ¡Es Anthony! ¡Anthony, aquí estoy!

El joven escuchó a quien tanto buscaba. La había perdido de vista, pero estaba decidido a encontrarla. Siguió la voz, hasta llegar al carro.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Anthony!

Los dos corrieron a abrazarse, con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Oh, Candy. Aquí estás, me preocupaste mucho. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Anthony, lo siento mucho.

\- Tenías miedo, ¿No es así?

La chica guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

\- Tranquila, después lo hablaremos. Me alegra que estés a salvo.

\- Es un gusto verte de nuevo Anthony.

\- ¡Nadja! Gracias por acompañar a Candy.

\- No fue nada, es mejor que regresen a casa.

\- Sí, hasta pronto. Vámonos Candy.

\- Adiós Nadja, muchas gracias.

\- Hasta luego amigos.

Los dos rubios volvieron caminando a la mansión, ya casi se ocultaba el sol. Y la reunión ya había terminado. Fueron recibidos cariñosamente por Stear y Archie, estuvieron muy preocupados. Efectivamente, la tía abuela les dio un gran regaño a los dos.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Desapareciste en el día de tu presentación!

\- Y tú Anthony, faltaste a tu palabra de volver temprano. Y nos angustiaron mucho, los guardias estaban buscándolos.

\- Lo lamento tía.

\- Y mira como quedó tu ropa, así no debe andar una dama.

\- Tía abuela por favor, sentimos mucho lo que pasó. No la castigue, estaba asustada.

La tía abuela no resistió más, cambió su mirada severa a una de dolor y alivio. Súbitamente los abrazó y hablo entre lágrimas.

\- Niños… Temí tanto que les hubiera pasado algo. No me asusten así.

\- Tía abuela…

Los dos se conmovieron, ella podía ser muy severa, pero realmente los quería mucho.

\- Perdónenos tía, no fue nuestra intención. No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Eso espero Anthony. Ahora, prepárense para cenar.

\- Sí.

Esa noche ya en sus camas, los rubios no lograban pegar un ojo. Cada uno estaba muy pensativo, Candy recordaba una y otra vez el consejo de Nadja. Mientras Anthony se preguntaba si ella tendría claros sus sentimientos. Decidió darle tiempo y que ella misma se animara. No soportaría lastimarla poniéndola bajo presión al respecto. Una vez tranquilos, finalmente cada uno se quedó dormido.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Les quiero aclarar que en mi historia estoy combinando elementos del manga de Candy junto con el anime. (Los besos de Anthony a Candy en la mejilla, Que ella diga que vio al príncipe a los seis años) Cambié el evento de presentación de Candy, porque no me gusta la cacería, y he evitado tragedia con Anthony. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) estoy muy contenta de que mi historia les esté gustando._**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose_**


	4. Felices fiestas

¡Saludos a todos!

Quiero agradecerles por leerme y por sus comentarios, de verdad me contenta mucho que les esté gustando.

Retomaré la historia después de las celebraciones decembrinas. Como regalo les daré un detalle sobre el próximo capítulo.

Annie aparecerá, haré que ella les caiga mejor. Sé que muchos la desprecian por cómo se comporta. Pero yo he llegado a la conclusión de que es más importante que ella se arrepiente y luego se reconcilie con Candy. Mil veces peor se portan Eliza y Neil, y la señora Britter es quien obliga a Annie a portarse así.

Les aseguro que ella se portará bien aquí. Será de cabello negro como en el anime, pero el evento de su adopción fue el del manga donde ella no quería dejar a Candy.

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad, y un venturoso año nuevo.

TamyWhiteRose.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

 **Decisiones**

La mañana otoñal era fresca y tranquila. Sin embargo, en la mansión de la familia Britter, se desataba una fuerte discusión en la sala después de haber desayunado.

\- Mamá, he dicho que no cambiaré de opinión.

\- Annie, no puedes hablar en serio.

\- ¡Claro que hablo en serio! Me cansé de ocultar de dónde vengo. Durante 6 años he extrañado a mis amigos, a la señorita Pony, la hermana María, a Clint y sobre todo a Candy.

\- Annie, sé que los extrañas, pero si se supiera que creciste en un orfanato…

\- ¡YA LO SÉ, SERÍA UNA MANCHA PARA LOS BRITTER!

\- ¡Annie! ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de esa forma? ¡Una dama no debe hacer eso!

\- Por favor Annie, cálmate hija. – Trató de intervenir el señor Britter. –

\- ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡Ya no lo soporto! Quiero reconciliarme con Candy. La lastimé de forma horrible… Además, ustedes solo me adoptaron para ocupar un espacio vacío.

\- ¡Annie, no es verdad!

\- ¡Sí lo es! Me adoptaron porque les recuerdo a Casey…

La jovencita de cabello negro estaba pálida y derramando lágrimas de rabia que ya no pudo contener. Pero su padre se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Annie, es cierto que nos recuerdas a Casey… Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo querer adoptarte. Fue tu dulce mirada, tu amabilidad, y tu bondad. Pude notar tu tristeza el día que te buscamos en el hogar, realmente no querías separarte de Candy. ¿No es así?

\- Sí papá…

\- A Candy también le tengo mucho cariño, y no veo por qué no puedan seguir siendo amigas. Si tú lo deseas, puedes volver al hogar de Pony, y reconciliarte con ella.

\- ¡¿Querido, pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Eso provocará un escándalo!

\- ¡Ya basta Jane! Ahora me doy cuenta, que nunca debí permitir que le impusieras a Annie el olvidar su origen y a su mejor amiga. Ya han sufrido demasiado esas dos niñas que se criaron como hermanas.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Annie, espero que me perdones. Dile a Candy que lo siento mucho.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Será la deshonra para esta familia!

\- Sí no me aceptará por quien soy, entonces ya no seré su hija, Señora Britter.

\- ¡Annie!

\- Ella tendrá mi apoyo Jane. Y si eso no te parece, entonces no vale la pena seguir contigo.

\- ¿QUÉ DICES?

\- Lo que oíste, no puedo seguir viviendo con alguien tan cruel y superficial. Annie, prepara tu equipaje, no iremos. No me importa dónde te criaste, eres mi hija y te amo.

\- ¡Gracias papá!

Annie estaba sumamente conmovida, por contar con un padre tan amoroso que la apoyara en su decisión.

\- ¡Un momento! No puedes hacer esto.

\- Claro que puedo Jane. Viviré en la casa de verano cercana al hogar, Annie estará conmigo y podrá quedarse allá cuanto tiempo desee.

No tardaron en estar listos para partir. Rosy se iría con ellos también, quería mucho a Annie y disfrutaba estar con ella. Igualmente se había encariñado con Candy, y estaría contenta de verla de nuevo.

\- Adiós Jane.

\- Querido, recapacita por favor.

\- No, estoy decidido. No eres la misma de quien me enamoré. Casey hubiera querido que amaras a Annie igual que como la amaste a ella.

\- Adiós señora Britter.

Jane Britter quedó totalmente sola y desconsolada mientras padre e hija se alejaban en el auto camino al Hogar de Pony.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, Candy reflexionaba respecto a sus sentimientos.

 _Albert, o Anthony… ¿A quién amo realmente?_

 _Al principio me cautivó "El príncipe de la colina". Quién resultó ser Albert. El me salvó de ahogarme, me apoyó mucho y luego me adoptó._

 _Con Anthony he vivido momentos tan felices… Con él me siento en mi hogar. A pesar de la severidad de la tía abuela, y la maldad de Eliza y Neil. Si él está conmigo, me siento tan feliz como cuando estaba en mi querida colina. Con mis amigos, mis dos madres amorosas… Me dio amor sincero desde que lo conocí, me ha defendido y protegido._

 _Lo confundí con el príncipe porque eran idénticos, incluso hablaban igual. Pero ahora entiendo que también tienen diferencias. Sin embargo, ambos tienen un gran corazón lleno de valor, bondad, ternura… Sin duda alguna me enamoré, no hace mucho lo dije claramente…_

 _Gracias Nadja, ahora sé que hacer._

Por su parte, tío y sobrino también estaban muy pensativos respecto a Candy. Anthony no dudaba de su amor por ella. Pero, ¿Qué sentiría ella por su tío? Después de todo, había resultado correcta su sospecha el príncipe que vio siendo más pequeña. Sin embargo, esperaría pacientemente que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar claramente de lo que sentía. La amaba y la respetaba. Aunque hubo momentos que se sintió celoso, Era muy maduro. Y sabía que lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de ella.

Albert se encontraba en el bosque con los animales. Aún tenía el broche que Candy encontró en la colina. Cada vez se hacía más claro aquél recuerdo cuando la vio por primera vez. Él tocando su gaita con intención de consolarla, aquél gracioso comentario: " _Suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran"_ ,

cómo los dos reían a carcajadas…

Supo que debía darle tiempo, él sabía qué decirle. Y confiaba en que ella también lo sabría. En el momento correcto, todo se aclararía.

Annie y su padre junto con Rosy, irían al Hogar de Pony. Pero la chica hizo una petición especial, a la cual su padre no se pudo negar. Pidió que primero fueran a Lakewood, lo que más deseaba era ver a Candy para hacer las paces con ella. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Fueron recibidos por la tía abuela. Ya había oído sobre la familia, debido a que Sara Leagan le había comentado sobre cierta visita hace unos meses. Omitiendo el incidente con la yegua Cleopatra, ya que Jane Britter había pedido dejarlo en el olvido.

Reunidos en el despacho de la matriarca, padre e hija contaron todo lo sucedido, y lo que habían decidido.

\- ¡Tú también te criaste con Candy!

\- Sí señora, ella es mi mejor amiga y una hermana para mí.

\- Señor, ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

\- Completamente, me divorciaré lo más pronto posible, y Annie se quedará conmigo. Estaremos bien, pues tengo recursos independientes. Mi hija y yo, deseamos ver a Candy ahora mismo señora Elroy.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, no se imaginaba que un hombre de clase alta decidiera criar solo a su hija. Los divorcios no eran bien vistos, como muchas otras cosas en aquél entonces. Pero al oírlo hablar firme y seguro, supo que debía respetar la elección.

\- De acuerdo señor, pasemos a la sala y la llamaré.

\- Disculpe señora Elroy…

\- ¿Sí, señorita Annie?

\- Yo preferiría hablar con Candy en el jardín. ¿Podría ser?

\- Está bien, pero antes me gustaría presentarte a mis nietos.

Los tres muchachos fueron llamados a la sala, donde amablemente se presentaron ante Annie y su padre. La joven quedó encantada con el elegante chico castaño de ojos color miel, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él le besó la mano. Ella les contó de su crianza junto a Candy en el hogar, y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Luego se dirigió al rosedal para esperarla.

Anthony y sus primos subieron juntos las escaleras y tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

\- Adelante.

\- Hola Candy.

\- ¡Hola muchachos! ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No gatita.

\- Solo vinimos a decirte que tienes visita.

\- ¿Visita?

\- Sí, alguien desea verte y te espera en el rosedal.

\- ¿Quién será?

Candy salió junto con Clint, y al llegar al rosedal, quedó boquiabierta al oír quién la llamaba.

\- ¡Candy, Candy!

\- Es… ¡Annie!

Las dos chicas corrieron a su encuentro, y se abrazaron tiernamente. Mientras Clint chillaba alegremente y daba vueltas alrededor de su dueña anterior. Ella lo levantó y lo abrazó cariñosamente, a lo que él correspondió lamiendo su rostro.

\- Annie…

\- Candy… Cuanto te extrañé. ¡Hola Clint! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Annie?

\- Candy, vine a verte, quería disculparme contigo. Me porté terrible cuando no te defendí de los Leagan, y ya no soporto más ocultar la verdad sobre el Hogar de Pony. Me he dado cuenta de que una mansión llena de lujos no es la verdadera felicidad. Y he decidido que ya no seré hija de la señora Britter.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero Annie…!

\- Escucha Candy, durante 6 años ella cruelmente quiso obligarme a olvidar mi pasado, y mis recuerdos más felices. A mi mejor amiga… A mi hermana Candy. Ahora me doy cuenta que la señorita Pony y la hermana María son mis verdaderas madres, nuestras madres que nos llenaron de amor y grandes enseñanzas, amándonos como somos a cada uno de los niños en el hogar. Papá me apoya, y realmente me ama como hija. He decidido volver al hogar por un tiempo, y tengo su apoyo. Él y Rosy estarán en la casa donde nosotras los conocimos. No será sencillo, pero decidió divorciarse. Y yo quisiera, que vinieras conmigo.

\- Annie…

\- Quiero que volvamos a estar juntas Candy, quiero volver contigo al hogar y correr por la colina. Papá ha hablado con la señora Elroy para que te diera permiso.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, Candy.

\- ¡Annie, que alegría!

\- Oh, Candy. Perdóname por favor, por haberte ignorado.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Gracias Candy, te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, mi amiga Annie.

Candy rápidamente preparó algo de equipaje para ir con Annie al Hogar de Pony. Pero antes de irse, la tía abuela pidió hablar a solas con ella.

\- Candy…

\- ¿Sí tía?

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No hace mucho, te hice pasar por grandes sufrimientos. No te escuché a ti ni a mis nietos cuando aseguraban que eras inocente. Te exigí no ver a Tom quien fue como tu hermano… Lo lamento.

\- Tía abuela…

\- Niña, William me hizo comprender que no es correcto juzgar sin saber, y apartar a alguien de seres queridos. Y ahora, el señor Britter me lo rectifica. A pesar de mi severidad, amo profundamente a mis nietos, y a mi encantadora nueva nieta.

\- ¡Tía!

La chiquilla quedó muy conmovida y fue a abrazarla.

\- Diviértete, quiero que sepas que William me ha contado de tu plan para el cumpleaños de Anthony. Podrán celebrarlo allá desde la mañana, hasta las cinco de la tarde. Luego en la noche, celebraremos aquí.

\- ¡Muchas gracias tía abuela! Hasta pronto.

\- Hasta luego Candy.

Ciertamente, no es sencillo de explicar, pero Candy ha ocasionado un gran cambio de corazón en la dama. Si bien aún sería severa, ahora había más dulzura en su mirada.

Candy estaba muy agradecida con el señor Britter y la tía abuela, al igual que con Albert. Se sentía muy feliz por haberse reunido con Annie, y recuperar el lazo de hermanas del alma. Al poco rato, llegaron hasta su querido hogar. Donde fueron cálidamente recibidas por los niños y sus dos madres.

\- ¡Candy, Annie!

\- ¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María!

\- Niñas…

Las gentiles damas y las chicas derramaban lágrimas de alegría mientras se abrazaban.

Annie y su padre explicaron todo, y las dos maestras aseguraron que siempre estarían abiertas las puertas del hogar para ella, Candy, y todo niño que necesitara de ellas. El buen hombre les dio las gracias, se despidió, y agarró camino a la casa de verano.

Candy y Annie con Clint a su lado, pasaron toda la tarde contando anécdotas de sus experiencias fuera del hogar a los niños, reunidos todos junto al Padre Árbol. Entre ellos había un niño de 7 años que miraba a Candy analíticamente. Muchos disfrutaron especialmente oír la sobre la compañía Dandelion, y se preguntaban cómo sería su espectáculo.

Candy también habló con sus madres sobre su plan de festejar al rubio de ojos de cielo. Las dos aceptaron alegres, ciertamente era una idea encantadora. Por la forma en que hablaba de él, pudieron notar cuanto lo apreciaba.

Aquella noche, la rubia se preguntó cómo estarían sus amigos en Lakewood, y cómo le habría ido durante el día a la compañía Dandelion. Esperaba que al igual que ella, durmieran tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. De igual manera, ellos también pensaban en ella. Pero con más intensidad, Anthony.

\- Buenas noches, Candy. Le deseó mirando al cielo estrellado en la ventana de su habitación.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola, Feliz año a tod s! Estoy de vuelta, y espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas. Pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia, acabo de comenzar clases en la universidad y tenía dos evaluaciones por presentar. También hubo días que no me sentí bien. Pero aquí estoy, y espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Como ahora estoy en clase, procuraré publicar mensualmente. En un review me preguntaron si aparecerán más personajes de Nadja, mi respuesta es sí, pero no por ahora. Hoy 28 de enero, quiero dedicar este capítulo como regalo de cumpleaños para Val Rod, a quien agradezco de corazón por haber sido mi primera seguidora._**

 ** _Feliz cumpleaños Val._**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

 **¿Quién es el jefe del hogar?**

Candy y Annie, disfrutaban estar juntas de nuevo. Al ser las más grandes, se encargaban de ayudar a cuidar a los más pequeños. Sin embargo, cierto niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes no dejaba de observar a Candy. Y no le dirigía la palabra.

\- No sé por qué la quieren tanto a Candy. ¿Qué es lo que les gusta de ella?

\- ¡Viniste hace poco! No sabes nada sobre ella Jimmy. – Habló Jhon en su defensa. –

\- Ah, ¿Sí? Pues yo soy el jefe aquí, tendrá que probarme que merece el liderazgo.

Candy estaba lavando los platos junto con la hermana María. De pronto se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- Hermana María, ¿Quién es el nuevo niño?

\- Es Jimmy, Candy. Vino hace poco porque perdió a su mamá, su único familiar.

\- ¿Perdió a su mamá? _Por eso esa mirada tan triste._

\- Es muy animoso y además es el jefe de los niños. Supongo que oculta su dolor todo lo posible.

\- Todo lo posible…

Llegó la noche, Annie ordenaba la cocina, mientras Candy revisaba que los niños estuvieran cómodos en sus camas.

\- Sigues pareciendo feo cuando duermes. ¡Oh, Milly! ¿Y tú almohada? – Candy la acomodó suavemente para la niña. –

\- ¿Jhon, mojaste la cama? ¡Qué bien, no lo hiciste! ¡Has aprendido!

\- El único que moja la cama es Clint. – Dijo el niño adormecido. – Clint hizo una cómica mueca al oírlo.

\- Jimmy no está…

La cama estaba vacía, sobre ella estaba el piyama de Jimmy. Candy salió a buscarlo. De pronto, escuchó un llanto.

\- Mamá, mamá…

\- Jimmy…

El pequeño estaba desahogando aquel dolor que se guardaba para sí mismo cada día, apoyado en el tronco del Padre Árbol.

 _Siempre se hace el rudo, pero tiene el corazón lastimado. Es mejor dejarlo solo._

 _Jimmy… Yo entiendo lo que es sentirse solo._ – Dijo Candy en su mente. –

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó, luego de vestirse escuchó chillidos afuera. Jimmy había amarrado una cuerda al cuello de Clint, y lo jalaba gritando: - ¡Vamos, vamos!

\- ¡Clint! ¿¡Jimmy que haces!?

\- ¡Quiero que también me siga, pero no quiere!

Candy salió rápidamente para detenerlo. Annie escuchó los chillidos también, y salió con ella.

¡Vamos Jimmy, basta!

El chico soltó la cuerda, Annie desató a Clint que recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¡Pobre Clint! – Annie lo cargó y lo acarició para confortarlo.

\- Qué bruto eres, qué cruel.

\- ¡No te atrevas, yo soy el jefe aquí!

\- Hmm, eres el jefe, aunque recién llegaste. ¿No?

\- ¡Eres tú quien recién llegó!

\- No, antes viví aquí mucho tiempo, y estuve ausente por muy poco.

\- Veremos quién de los dos es el jefe.

\- Por supuesto yo soy el jefe aquí.

\- ¡Para mí no!

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

\- Corramos hasta el árbol, el que llega primero es el jefe.

\- Muy bien. Annie, por favor cuenta hasta tres.

\- ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Los dos comenzaron a correr. Candy recordaba cuando era una niñita, como amaba correr y jugar por aquella colina. Jimmy era rápido, pero Candy se le adelantó, y llegó primero.

\- Te gané. Bien Jimmy, ahora soy el jefe ¿No?

\- Eso no basta… No estoy muy bien hoy, te ganaré trepando al árbol.

\- Vamos.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! – La animaban todos. –

 _Siempre me retaban por trepar a los_ _árboles. En esa rama, Annie me miraba asustada._

 **Flashback**

\- ¡Candy es peligroso, te retarán!

\- ¡No te asustes Annie!

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡¿Candy, otra vez!? ¡Bájate!

\- ¡Me pescaron!

\- Candy, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Te daré 10 palmadas, baja pronto.

\- Lo siento…

\- Qué traviesa eres.

 **Fin del flashback**

\- ¿Qué haces Candy? ¡Te ganará si te distraes!

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- Seguro que gano, falta un poco más.

\- ¡Jimmy, aquí estoy!

\- ¡¿Ya estás aquí!?

Continuaron subiendo, iban muy parejos. Pero Candy llegó primero a la copa que todavía tenía hojas secas.

\- ¡Gané!

Jimmy llegó detrás de ella segundos después.

\- Dame la mano.

\- ¡No quiero tu ayuda!

\- No presumas, Jimmy este es el Padre Árbol.

\- ¿Padre?

\- Sí, escucha todo lo que le dices. ¿Lo sabías Jimmy?

\- No te creo.

\- Estuviste hablando con él. – Candy le giñó el ojo. –

\- ¿Candy, me viste?

\- Así es. Jimmy, comprendo tu tristeza. Hay alguien que conozco que pasó por lo mismo que tú. Pero me enseñó que la gente que amamos vive para siempre en nuestra memoria y corazón. Tu mamá siempre estará contigo, y ahora, tienes aquí a muchos nuevos hermanos.

\- ¡Candy, gracias! – El niño se conmovió y le dio un abrazo, que ella correspondió. –

\- Ah, el viento despeja mis pensamientos.

Candy vio desde el árbol que sus madres volvían, se habían ido de compras temprano.

\- ¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María!

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Jimmy, es peligroso!

\- ¡Bajen rápido! ¡¿Candy, qué haces allá arriba?!

\- Candy, ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esas cosas?

\- Como siempre pienso que, me retarán bastante.

\- No te preocupes, la hermana María y la señorita Pony son muy buenas personas.

– Dijo Jimmy, y luego sacó la lengua. –

\- Hablas igual a como yo lo hacía.

Los dos bajaron del árbol, y Jimmy le extendió la mano.

\- Jimmy…

\- Jefe.

Estrecharon sus manos sonriendo y todos los niños vitoreaban alegres.

Temprano en la tarde, llegó el cartero con correspondencia.

\- ¡Hola señor March!

\- ¡Hola Candy! Qué alegría verte.

\- ¡Señor March!

\- ¡Annie, también volviste!

\- Sí, volví a mi hogar.

\- Me alegra verlas juntas de nuevo niñas. Candy, hoy traigo una carta para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sí, toma.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada, hasta luego niñas.

\- Hasta luego.

Candy vio que la carta venía de Chicago.

\- ¡Es de Nadja!

\- ¿Nadja? ¿La bailarina de la compañía de que nos hablaste?

\- Sí.

\- Me gustaría conocerlos.

\- Seguro Annie, te los presentaré un día.

\- ¿Puedo ver la carta contigo?

\- Claro.

Las dos amigas se sentaron al pie del Padre Árbol, y Candy leyó la carta.

 _Querida Candy_

 _¿Cómo estás? Hemos ido a presentarnos en Chicago. Todos preguntan por ti y por Anthony. Nos gustaría mucho verlos pronto. Rita se encariñó mucho contigo, se alegra de tener una amiga de su edad. ¿Sabes? Quisiera conocer también el Hogar de Pony. Imagino que debe ser muy hermoso. He hablado con Líder para que pronto hagamos allá algo especial, si nos indicas cómo llegar. Espero tu pronta respuesta. Dale nuestros saludos a Anthony._

 _Tu amiga,_

 _Nadja._

Después del almuerzo, otro visitante llegó al hogar. Aquel que era un hermano mayor para las dos amigas.

¡Tom!

\- ¡Candy, Annie!

Los tres se juntaron en un cálido abrazo. Luego llegaron las dos bondadosas damas que los criaron. Abrazaron amorosamente al jovencito.

\- ¿Cómo estás Tom?

\- ¡Has crecido mucho, y estás muy fuerte!

\- Señorita Pony, Hermana María. Me alegra mucho verlas. Vine a traer este tarro de leche para ustedes.

\- Gracias Tom.

\- Los niños recibieron con alegría a Tom, también Clint, y Jimmy se le presento.

\- Annie, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No habías sido adoptada por los Britter?

\- Bueno Tom…

Annie contó su historia al chico, y quedó muy sorprendido. Se alegraba que su hermana haya sido valiente y estuviera alegre y con quienes realmente la aman.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María prepararon galletas de chispas de chocolate, y leche tibia para la merienda. Todos las disfrutaron con deleite, sobre todo Candy, quien amaba los dulces. Especialmente, si tenían chocolate.

\- Señorita Pony.

\- ¿Sí querida?

\- ¿Podrían volver a preparar estas galletas el 30 de septiembre, por favor?

\- Por supuesto que sí Candy.

\- Gracias.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood…

¡Tía abuela! ¿Cómo es posible que acepte eso?

\- Fue autorizado por el señor William, y sus decisiones son definitivas. Debo obedecerle.

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Se ha vuelto loco desde que adoptó a esa harapienta!

\- ¡Cuida tu lengua Eliza!

\- ¡Es verdad, esa niña es una simple huérfana, y resulta que Annie también lo es!

\- ¡Silencio Neil! No les permito semejantes groserías. Ahora váyanse, si no quieren un castigo.

Los dos hermanos salieron realmente molestos, sobre todo Eliza.

\- ¡No lo soporto Neil! ¡No quiero que pase su cumpleaños así, no es correcto!

\- Descuida hermanita, se me ocurre algo para evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- Espera y verás.

Lo que los dos malvados no sabían, era que Anthony los había escuchado. Rápidamente buscó a sus primos para ponerlos al corriente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Anthony?

\- Completamente Stear, estoy seguro de que Neil de algún modo intentará lastimarla. No lo permitiré.

\- Yo tampoco. – Aseguró Archie. –

\- Ni yo, somos sus tres paladines, siempre la cuidaremos.

Los tres muchachos cerraron la promesa juntando las manos.

En el hogar, Tom se despidió de todos antes del atardecer. Y le pidió a Candy que saludara a Anthony.

Temprano esa noche, Candy escribió la carta para Nadja. Rezó antes de dormir, pidiendo protección para todos sus amigos y dio gracias por tantas bendiciones que había recibido. También pidió por aquellos que sintieran tristeza o se sintieran solos. Y, a pesar de tantas maldades, pidió que los Leagan estuvieran bien. Ciertamente era muy pura de corazón. Sus dos madres le habían enseñado a no guardar rencor.

Después de haber disfrutado dos días más en el hogar, Candy volvió a Lakewood.

En Chicago, Nadja recibió la carta de su nueva amiga.

 _Querida Nadja_

 _Muchas gracias por tu carta, me alegré mucho al recibirla. Estoy muy bien, gracias a Dios. Anthony también está bien. ¿Ustedes cómo están? Espero que siempre les vaya excelente en sus presentaciones._

 _Yo también quisiera verlos otra vez, y me encanta la idea de que visiten el hogar. Yo vine de visita por unos días con Annie, mi mejor amiga. Quien es como mi hermana. Aunque nos conocemos desde hace poco, yo también les tengo mucho cariño. Me siento muy feliz de ser su amiga. El hogar se encuentra en la región montañosa al sur del lago Michigan, un poco alejado de Lakewood. Saluda a todos en la compañía, les mando un abrazo._

 _Tu amiga,_

 _Candy._

\- ¡Candy ha contestado! – Dijo Rita contenta. –

\- Sí, me alegra que esté bien. – Dijo Nadja sonriente. –

\- A mí también. – Agregó Kennosuke. –

\- Es hora de prepararse para la función muchachos. – Dijo Líder. –

\- Sí.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, somos la compañía Dandelion! ¡Es tiempo de encantarlos con nuestro espectáculo de ensueño!

Comenzó a sonar el alegre tema que siempre cantaban para saludar a la audiencia.

 _"Hello ! Hello !" Konnichiwa, Igilisu no minasan !_ _  
"Bonjour Bonjour !" Konnichiwa, France no minasan !_

 _"Buenas tardes"_

 _Konnichiwa, Spain no minasan !_ _  
"Bonjoruno ! Bonjoruno !" Konnichiwa, Italia no minasan !  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan Ladies & Gentlemen_

irasshai irasshai yume no sekai e !  
"How do you do ? How do you do ?" Hajimemashite, Kanada no minasan !  
"Anshante ! Anshante !" Hajimemashite, Suisu no minasan !  
"Muintopurase-ru !" Hajimemashite, Burajilu no minasan !  
"Sulamappulukunaran !" Hajimemashite Perushia no minasan !

lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan, musshu, madomoazelu  
te o tsunagou sekaijuu minna tomodachi !

 _"Thank you- ! Tank you !" Arigatou, O-sutoralia no minasan !  
"Takku ! Takku !" Arigatou, Denma-ku no minasan !  
"Danke she-n ! Danke she-n !" Arigatou O-sutoria no minasan !  
"Dankuyupelu ! Dankuyupelu !" Arigatou, olanda no minasan !_

lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan, señorita, señor  
itsu no hi ka itsu no hi ka mata aimashou !

"I love you ! I love you !" Ai shitemasu, America no minasan !  
"Bahebbakku ! Bahebakku !" Ai shitemasu, Ejiputo no minasan !  
"Ihhilibedikku !" Ai shitemasu, Doitsu no minasan !  
"Wo-aini- ! Wo-aini- !" Ai shitemasu, Chuugoku no minasan !

 _lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou_ _  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan Ladies & Gentlemen_

irasshai irasshai yume no sekai e !

"How are you?" gokigen ikagadesu ? Ailulando no minasan !  
"Namasute ?" gokigen ikagadesu ? Indo no minasan !  
"Karudira ?" gokigen ikagadesu ? Roshia no minasan !  
"Komovai ?" gokigen ikagadesu ? Bulajilu no minasan  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan, musshu, madomoazelu  
te o tsunagou sekaijuu minna tomodachi !

El espectáculo fue todo un éxito, los aplausos fueron intensos. Especialmente cuando Nadja presentó su baile. Era una nueva rutina llamada "El hada del otoño" Su vestuario tenía hermosos tonos de colores de la estación. Y sus movimientos eran elegantes y precisos. Siempre ponía alma y corazón al bailar, y lo que más le gustaba, era la alegría que daba a los espectadores.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo, Espero lo disfruten. Como verán, he utilizado momentos del capítulo 26 de Candy. "El Padre Árbol todo lo sabe". Solo lo modifiqué un poco, aún no llegará el invierno. He decidido también, que Nadja en el siguiente capítulo se reencuentre con unos amigos… ¿Quiénes creen que serán? ¡A ver si adivinan!

Espero sus reviews. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Un reencuentro, y un plan perverso

En Chicago

Luego de aquella exitosa función, Nadja quiso dar un paseo por la ciudad. Rita le preguntó si la podía acompañar, lo cual ella aceptó gustosa. Vieron bonita ropa en las tiendas, entraron en una librería, y después entraron a una pastelería para merendar. Pidieron galletas y chocolate caliente. Entonces, se oyeron voces bien conocidas.

\- ¡Nadja, Rita!

¡Leonardo, Julietta, qué alegría!

\- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

\- - ¡Vaya! Mi querido Capullo de rosa, te has convertido en una bella Rosa Silvestre.

\- ¡Leonardo! – Exclamó la rubia sonrojada por ese nuevo apodo. –

Todos rieron de buena gana. En ese momento llegó una pequeña de 5 años a abrazar a Nadja.

\- ¡Nadja!

\- ¡Nina! ¡Has crecido mucho, y estás cada vez más linda!

\- ¡Rita!

\- ¡Hola Nina! – La niñita también la abrazó cariñosamente. –

Nina era la dulce hija de Leonardo y Julietta, quienes eran un feliz matrimonio desde hace 7 años. Nadja, junto con la compañía y su familia, habían asistido a la boda. Y por supuesto, 2 años después, conocieron a la pequeña Nina. Era idéntica a su madre físicamente, excepto por su cabello. Lo tenía de color castaño rojizo como su padre. Era una niña dulce, tierna, y enérgica.

\- No esperaba encontrarlos aquí. ¿Cómo han estado?

\- De maravilla.

\- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo van en sus espectáculos?

\- Excelente, hace poco nos presentamos en Lakewood. - de cierto modo fue sorpresivo para mí.

\- ¿En qué sentido Nadja?

\- Pues, mi nueva amiga es bastante similar a mí.

\- Entonces debe ser tan encantadora como tú, querida Rosa Silvestre.

\- Jajajaja, ¡Leonardo basta ya!

En ese instante después de reír, la joven sintió una punzada en el pecho.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Nadja! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Presentí algo… me asusta.

\- Deberíamos volver al carro para que puedas descansar.

\- Sí Rita, amigos discúlpennos, nos vamos.

\- No Nadja, no vayan solas. Las llevaremos.

\- Gracias.

Pronto llegaron hasta el carro, la abuela se acercó a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nadja?

\- Yo… Presiento algo, me asusta abuela. Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

\- Hmmm… Al parecer es una corazonada, creo que la diosa del destino te envía una señal de alerta.

\- Pero… ¿Sobre quién?

\- Puede ser sobre tu familia, o algún amigo muy importante para ti.

\- Amigo… ¡Candy!

\- ¿Candy?

\- Sí abuela, sé que nos conocimos hace muy poco, pero siento que debería volver a verla. Quizás tenga problemas. Además, con ella siento amistad sincera, igual que con ustedes.

\- En ese caso, mañana volveremos a Lakewood. – Dijo firmemente Líder, quien las había escuchado.

\- ¡Gracias Líder!

Mientras tanto en Lakewood…

\- Con esto basta.

\- Esa huérfana se arrepentirá de haberme arrebatado a Anthony.

Resulta que, los perversos hermanos habían hecho un profundo agujero, por el camino donde bien sabían que a Candy le gustaba pasear. No solo eso, sino que habían lanzado una serpiente a la trampa.

\- Ahí viene.

Los dos se ocultaron rápidamente, pues ya la rubia se acercaba junto con Clint. Justo cuando llegó al punto, resbaló.

\- ¡Aaaah!

Clint comenzó a chillar angustiado, la chica logró sostenerse, pero estaba resbaloso. Y se había raspado las piernas y los brazos. Se esforzaba por volver a subir, pero era difícil. Y más temor sintió al ver a la serpiente acercándose. ¡Ella tenía pavor a las serpientes!

¡Candy! – Justo en ese momento, llegó Anthony. –

\- ¡Anthony, ayúdame!

\- ¡Vamos Candy, dame tu mano!

Candy estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, y el muchacho logró alcanzarla. Pero, justo cuando habían juntado las manos, Candy dio un grito agudo de dolor.

\- ¡CANDY!

La pecosa fue mordida en la pierna por la serpiente. Una vez que salió del agujero, Clint gruñó furioso y mató al reptil a mordidas. Mientras tanto, Anthony succionó en la herida, y le hizo un vendaje con su pañuelo.

\- Tranquila Candy, estarás bien.

\- Anthony… Me duele.

\- Shhhh, no hables. Te vamos a curar.

Eliza desde su escondite estaba roja de rabia, y Neil decía en su mente ¡ _Rayos!_

No tuvieron oportunidad de decir nada, pues Stear y Archie les llegaron por la espalda.

\- ¡USTEDES ESTÁN DEMENTES!

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

\- ¿De qué hablan? ¡No hemos hecho nada!

\- ¡Mentirosos! Querían hacerle daño a Candy.

Los hermanos Cornwell amarraron a los dos canallas a un árbol y juntaron las herramientas, para mostrar pruebas a la tía abuela.

Anthony llevó a Candy en sus brazos a la casa, y pidió que la llevaran rápido al hospital. Se percató de que tenía fiebre, y respiraba agitadamente. La tía abuela quedó espantada al verla así, dio permiso a Anthony para acompañarla. Él solo le dijo que había sido mordida por una serpiente. Stear y Archie, la guiaron al lugar donde estaban los culpables.

\- ¡Eliza y Neil Leagan! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo así? ¡Esto fue demasiado!

\- ¡Ella no pertenece a este nivel, no es más que una huérfana mugrosa!

\- ¡Ya basta Elizabeth! El señor Williams se encargará de ustedes en cuanto se entere. Hasta entonces, hablaré con sus padres para aplicar confinamiento en casa.

\- ¡Tía abuela!

\- ¡Silencio Neil! Está decidido. Stear y Archie, vayan al hospital y manténganme informada, por favor. Yo me ocupo de ellos dos.

\- Sí tía.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, encontraron a Anthony en la sala de espera con sus manos en la frente.

\- Primo, tenías razón. No puedo creer que esos dos sean tan ruines.

\- ¿Cómo está ella?

\- La están atendiendo, tenía mucha fiebre cuando llegamos. Nunca me perdonaré si algo le ocurre.

\- Tranquilo Anthony, ella es muy fuerte y se pondrá bien. Vamos un rato a la capilla, oraremos por ella.

Así lo hicieron, rogaron a Dios de todo corazón que Candy estuviera a salvo. Anthony también pidió ayuda silenciosamente a su madre.

 _\- Mamá, protégela junto al Señor, por favor._

Después de una hora, salió el doctor.

\- ¿Familia de Candy White Andley?

\- Nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Afortunadamente ya está mejor.

\- Gracias… Qué alivio.

\- No. Gracias a ti, no tenía mucho veneno en la sangre porque tú la socorriste. La has salvado. Honestamente creo que serías un buen médico.

\- Gracias doctor. ¿Podríamos verla?

\- Claro, pero uno por uno. No debe esforzarse, necesita descanso.

\- Sí.

El primero en entrar fue Stear.

\- Hola Candy.

\- Stear…

\- Qué alegría que estés bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Algo cansada, pero ya pasará.

\- Claro Candy, ahora entrará Archie a verte. – Stear le besó la mano dulcemente, le dio un abrazo, y salió del cuarto. –

\- Candy…

\- Hola Archie.

\- Gatita, qué susto. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Archie, cansada, pero bien.

\- Siempre valiente, muy bien Candy. La tía abuela está preocupada por ti, le avisaremos que estás mejor.

\- Gracias Archie.

\- Descansa Gatita.

Finalmente, entró Anthony.

\- Candy…

\- Anthony…

\- La rubia ya no resistió más, dejó salir las lágrimas que habían contenido, y abrazó a Anthony sentada en la cama.

\- Tenía mucho miedo… Anthony… Gracias por salvarme.

El joven la recostó en su pecho, y acarició su cabello. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, pues él también tuvo miedo de que hubiera resultado peor.

\- Shhhh. Ya pasó Candy, ya estás a salvo. Ellos pagarán por lo que han hecho.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Quieres decir Eliza y Neil?

\- Sí, ellos planearon poner esa trampa. Cuando no estabas, casualmente los escuché hablando mal de ti. Y supuse que querían hacerte daño.

\- Yo te seguí de cerca hoy para cuidarte, y Stear y Archie se encargaron de atrapar a Eliza y Neil.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hice para que me odien tanto?

\- Están ciegos, no saben apreciar a alguien tan especial. No sufras más, ellos recibirán lo que merecen.

\- Me salvaste la vida.

\- Tus tres paladines siempre cuidarán de ti, recuerda que lo prometimos. – Dijo el muchacho haciendo un guiño. –

\- Gracias Anthony.

El rubio la besó con dulzura en la frente, y la acostó.

\- Ya bajó la fiebre, duerme un rato Candy.

Justo cuando iba a salir, la chica lo llamó.

\- ¡Espera Anthony!

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Te duele algo?

\- No es eso… Es que, no quiero que te vayas.

\- Candy…

\- Por favor, acompáñame.

\- Está bien pequeña. La verdad, yo también quiero quedarme contigo. Ahora regreso.

El joven de ojos azules, pidió a sus primos que regresaran a informar a la tía abuela, y que por favor avisaran que se quedaría a cuidarla. Así lo hicieron, la dama estaba sumamente aliviada. Y confiaba que estaba en buenas manos. Ya había hablado con Sarah Leagan y su marido, La madre primero trató de respaldarlos: - "Son solo niños, no lo habrán hecho con mala intención". Pero el señor Leagan estaba indignado. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando les mostraron la evidencia. Así que, sus hijos quedaron castigados, y el padre aseguró que obedecerían la decisión del patriarca de los Andley.

Ya avanzada la tarde en el hospital, el doctor entró al cuarto de Candy.

\- Bueno pequeña, ya puedes irte. Durante unos días no te agites, toma mucha agua, y ponte compresas un rato en tu pierna. Has sido muy valiente.

\- Muchas gracias doctor.

\- Gracias por todo, estará bien cuidada.

\- No lo dudo.

Los dos fueron cálidamente recibidos al llegar a casa, y la tía abuela volvió a preparar una torta especialmente para Candy. Al llegar la noche, Candy durmió profundamente, aliviada de que Dios la haya protegido. E infinitamente agradecida con sus nobles caballeros.

Al día siguiente, llegó George Johnson con una carta del señor Williams para los Leagan.

 _Estimados Señor y Señora Leagan,_

 _Debo decirles que me encuentro sumamente exasperado debido a semejante agresión cometida por sus hijos Elizabeth y Neil Leagan, hacia mi hija adoptiva la señorita Candice White Andley. No existe ninguna excusa válida para semejante comportamiento. Como sus hijos son aún menores de edad, he decidido darles la oportunidad de entrar en razón y corregirse. Por lo tanto, Eliza será enviada a un internado para señoritas en Escocia, con la esperanza de que aprenda a ser una verdadera dama. mientras que Neil entrará a la academia militar, con el fin de que entienda el significado de la disciplina y el respeto. De antemano les advierto, de no corregir su conducta, no tendré más opción que apartar definitivamente a los Leagan del círculo familiar._

 _Atentamente,_

 _William A. Andley._

A pesar de lo molesta que estaba Sarah Leagan con aquella decisión, no pudo objetar en contra. Además de ser ordenes socialmente superiores, tampoco podía oponerse al decreto de su marido.

El jefe de la familia, de igual manera había enviado un telegrama urgente al Hogar de Pony. Al enterarse, Annie se dirigió rápidamente a contarle a Tom, y los dos fueron inmediatamente a Lakewood.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles? – Los recibió Dorothy en la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, quisiéramos ver a Candy por favor.

\- Supimos lo que le pasó y nos preocupa.

\- Ella se encuentra bien, gracias a Dios, pasen.

\- Gracias.

Los jóvenes saludaron cordialmente a la señora Elroy, Anthony, Stear, y Archie. Subieron hasta la habitación de Candy, y Tom tocó la puerta. Candy estaba sentada en la cama con Clint en sus piernas, el animalito estaba aliviado de ver recuperada a su dueña.

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Annie, Tom!

\- Los dos abrazaron a Candy con los ojos húmedos, y ella se conmovió.

\- Nos enteramos de lo que te hicieron, qué susto nos dimos.

\- Calma Annie, ya pasó.

\- ¡Esos dos son par de cucarachas! Si alguna vez te vuelven a molestar los dejaré sin dientes.

\- ¡Tom!

\- Es en serio Candy, eres mi hermana, y no toleraré que te dañen. Ni a ti Annie.

\- Gracias Tom.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor, y más ahora que vinieron a verme, muchas gracias.

Justo en ese momento, otro visitante llegaba, y se presentaba con la matriarca. Ya se había presentado brevemente con los hermanos Cornwell.

\- Buenas tardes señora, espero no importunarla.

\- No hay problema, pero dígame por favor ¿Quién es usted?

\- Son Nadja Preminger Harcourt, soy amiga de Candy, y vine a visitarla.

\- ¿Preminger? ¿Es usted la hija de la prestigiosa familia de Viena?

\- Correcto, señora.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Había leído noticias sobre su historia, nunca imaginé conocerla. ¿Y cómo es que conoce a Candy?

\- Pues, no solo a ella. También conozco a Anthony, los conocí hace poco en el pueblo. Ellos veían la función de la compañía Dandelion.

\- ¿Entonces aún es una bailarina?

\- Así es.

La anciana ahora veía a alguien más, que al igual que su sobrino seguía su camino propio sin ataduras de la aristocracia. Y en cierta forma, también le recordaba a Candy.

Bien, Candy se encuentra en su habitación con un par de visitas, la llamaré. Al ver quién la esperaba en la sala, Candy fue a abrazarla.

\- ¡Nadja!

\- ¡Candy! Qué alegría verte, ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Y ese vendaje? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Candy llamó a Annie y a Tom para que se presentaran, y a los tres les contó todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Qué horror! Entonces, fue cierto.

\- ¿Qué cosa Nadja?

\- Yo tenía una corazonada, y ahora no dudo que fue sobre ti. Presentía algo malo, y quise verte Candy.

\- Gracias Nadja. Afortunadamente ya estoy bien.

\- No solo eso, sino que el par de odiosos no estará cerca por un buen tiempo.

\- ¡Tom!

\- Jajajajajajajaja

Nadja dio más detalles a Candy sobre su familia, y lo que había ocurrido cuando tenía 13 años. Candy quedó sorprendida, jamás imaginó que Nadja fuera de familia rica. Ciertamente admiraba mucho que siguiera su propio camino, realizando lo que más le gustaba. Se propuso a sí misma que también lo encontraría.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Veo que nadie intentó adivinar… ¡No importa! Si no conocen Nadja del mañana, les recomiendo verla, la historia es hermosa, y les recordará a Candy casi a cada momento.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me motivan mucho.

Gracias: serenitymoon20, Stormaw, Vald Rod, Lisbeth Haruka (¿Has leído los otros? Espero que este te guste más) Sheryl Clyne (Yo haré lo posible por actualizar cada mes) Kikyo Sachi-sama (Muchas gracias, ciertamente las dos son muy similares. Por cierto, también soy fan de InuYasha.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **Confrontaciones**

Después de la vista, los tres amigos de Candy salían juntos de la mansión. Alcanzaron a ver a Eliza y Niel, caminaban alrededor de la habitación en su casa resoplando y dando pisotones. Habían empezado a empacar a regañadientes, pues partirían a Escocia a la mañana siguiente.

Era momento de decirles sus verdades, así que Tom lanzó una piedra a la ventana para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Venimos en defensa de Candy.

\- ¿Con qué derecho le hacen algo así?

\- ¡Ella es una ladrona!

\- ¡Mentirosa!

\- ¡Claro que lo es, me robó a Anthony!

\- ¡Anthony no es ningún objeto para que digas eso! Y tú eres una envidiosa.

\- ¿¡Qué dices?!

\- Tom tiene razón, nuestra hermana es valiente, fuerte, bondadosa, y mucho más feliz que ustedes dos. Y eso es lo que les da tanta envidia.

\- ¡Cállate huérfana!

\- ¡Llámenme como quieran, no me importa! Yo también soy más feliz que ustedes, y me enorgullece haber crecido en el Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con ser huérfano?

– Habló esta vez Nadja. –

\- Se vuelven salvajes, y no saben nada de educación.

\- Qué vergüenza que tan conocida familia de América tenga hijos tan groseros e ignorantes.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso!?

\- Sabemos que eres una simple bailarina ambulante, no tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos así.

\- Cierto, soy bailarina, y con mucha honra. Pero aún no me presento. Soy Nadja Preminger Harcourt.

\- ¿¡PREMINGER?!

\- Así es, de la familia Preminger de Viena. – Nadja no le daba importancia a la influencia de su apellido, solo se los mencionó para hacerse respetar. –

\- Y para que lo sepan par de groseros, durante los primeros 12 años de mi vida, viví felizmente en el orfanato Applefield. Tuve la bendición de encontrar a mi madre. Sin embargo, jamás me importó que mi familia fuera rica o pobre, lo único que deseaba era que fuera amorosa. Las riquezas no dan la felicidad, el amor y la amistad verdadera sí. ¡Si ustedes no son capaces de amar, serán miserables toda la vida!

\- ¡Se los advierto, si molestan de nuevo a mi hermana les ira muy mal!

Finalmente se retiraron, dejando a esos dos sinvergüenzas coléricos. Annie y Tom, regresaron al orfanato para informar a todos que Candy estaba bien. En aquel, momento el señor Britter estaba allí de visita. Todos sintieron gran alivio con la noticia.

Mientras tanto, Nadja contaba todo al resto del grupo. Después, se dispuso a escribir un par de cartas. Al mismo tiempo, miraba amorosamente aquellos tesoros tan valiosos para ella. El caleidoscopio, el diario y el vestido de su madre, y la caja musical con aquella melodía tan especial para las dos. Pues, con esa música ambas habían vivido su primer baile, un hermoso vals que jamás se borrará de su corazón.

Al caer la tarde, se presentó en la mansión el señor Leagan. Quien pidió cortésmente hablar con Candy.

\- Buenas tardes señor Leagan.

\- Hola Candy, ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí señor, gracias.

\- Candy… No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que lamento lo que te hicieron mis hijos, no me di cuenta de lo terribles que son por estar casi todo el tiempo de viaje. Quiero que sepas, que en el poco tiempo que te conocí, te tuve gran cariño. Y aún lo tengo.

\- Señor Leagan…

\- Te prometo Candy, que estaré vigilándolos mientras estén en Escocia. No toleraré que te hagan daño de nuevo.

\- Gracias señor Leagan, aunque me lastimó mucho lo que hicieron, quiero que sepa que no pienso guardarles rencor. La señorita Pony y la hermana María me enseñaron que Dios dijo: "Si perdonas al prójimo tu Padre Celestial te perdonará." Quizás necesitan un poco de ayuda.

Candy tomó en sus manos la cruz de la señorita Pony, y se acercó al hombre.

\- Junte sus manos con las mías y cierre los ojos, por favor.

Así lo hizo, y luego Candy dijo dulcemente una plegaria.

\- Querido Padre Celestial, hoy te rogamos para que ilumines a Neil y Eliza Leagan. Permite por favor que se den cuenta de sus errores, y rogamos en nombre de Jesús que ellos dejen entrar la bondad en sus corazones.

Amén.

\- Amén. Gracias Candy, eres una niña muy buena.

\- Gracias a usted por venir a verme señor Leagan, usted también ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

\- Cuídate mucho Candy, ya debo irme.

\- Hasta luego señor.

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos Leagan abordaban el barco que los llevaría a Escocia, únicamente los despidieron sus padres. Sarah Leagan lloraba a lágrima viva, pero su marido solo miraba a sus hijos con frialdad, aún se sentía culpable por no fijarse antes en su atroz conducta.

Pasaron tres días más, Candy terminó su reposo. Siempre cuidada por Dorothy, y visitada por Anthony, Stear, y Archie.

El señor Britter, efectuó exitosamente el divorcio. Ahora su ex-esposa era nuevamente Jane Mayer, y no sirvió de nada cuando intentó manipularlo. Se mantuvo firme en su elección, y viviría feliz junto a Annie.

Aquella tarde, Candy se fijó que soplaba viento del sur. Así que buscó rápidamente una botella, y escribió un corto, y a la vez importante mensaje.

 _Albert, necesito verte. Hay algo que debo decirte lo más pronto posible._

 _Candy._

Después de enviarlo río abajo, la chica volvió a su habitación para terminar una sorpresa especial para cierta persona.

Al día siguiente, Candy paseaba con Clint por los alrededores de la mansión. Cuando de pronto, alguien detrás de unos árboles la llamó.

\- Psst, Candy.

\- ¡Albert, viniste!

\- Shhh, no tan alto por favor.

\- Lo siento…

\- Jajaja descuida pequeña, ven conmigo.

Albert venía acompañado de Poupeé, la pequeña mofeta. Que se acercó alegremente a Candy para saludarla. Se alejaron un poco, para poder conversar sin ser vistos.

\- Gracias por venir Albert.

\- Candy…

El alto rubio rodeó a Candy en un cálido abrazo, y ella pudo notar que lloraba suavemente.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Qué alivio que estés a salvo Candy. Supe que Anthony te salvó, nunca dejaré de agradecérselo.

\- Ya pasó Albert, perdón por preocuparte tanto. Y también, quería decirte que lamento haber huido la última vez.

\- Candy, no tienes por qué disculparte. Ciertamente, yo también necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí pequeña.

Albert abrió su mano derecha, y con la otra tomó la de Candy. Y le entregó aquello que ella había guardado como tesoro por 6 años.

\- ¡El broche! Pero Albert, esto te pertenece a ti.

\- Ahora es tuyo, eres mi protegida y este es el símbolo de tu nueva familia.

\- Albert…

\- Candy, ahora recuerdo bien aquella vez que te encontré en la colina. Cuando vi tu carita, sentí como si viera de nuevo a mi hermana. Solo que yo era mayor, y sentí gran deseo de consolarte. Cuando era pequeño, me enternecía cuando veía triste a Rosemary. Siempre intentaba animarla, pues amaba su sonrisa. Y cuando te oí reír, recordé esos bellos momentos en que ella reía. Al encontrarte a ti, fue como si mi hermana hubiera vuelto a la vida.

\- Albert, es muy lindo esto que me dices.

\- Recuerdo que el otro día me habías llamado "Príncipe de la Colina"

\- Es el apodo que te di cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pues no sabía tu nombre y eso me parecías, un príncipe.

\- Lamento haberme alejado así, pero George me buscaba, ya debía regresar.

\- No importa Albert, por fin te conocí. Y es una gran alegría para mí. Debo decirte que, había quedado encantada con el príncipe. Y durante 6 años añoraba encontrarlo de nuevo. Pero…

\- Luego conociste a mi sobrino.

\- Sí, Cuando conocí a Anthony lo confundí contigo, porque era idéntico. Y aquél día que viniste a hablarnos, me sentí muy confundida. Pero gracias a una amiga, ahora tengo claros mis sentimientos. El Príncipe de la Colina, ilusionó a una pequeña de 6 años, que pensó que un cuento de hadas podría en cierta forma ser real. Luego, él se convirtió en mi guardián y amigo fiel. Ahora me doy cuenta, que él fue mi guía para encontrar a mi primer amor genuino.

\- Y tú pequeña, eres como una nueva hermana para mí, desde aquel primer encuentro. Me alegra mucho que sepas claramente lo que sientes. Confiaba en que me lo dirías, gracias Candy.

\- Gracias a ti Albert, por todo.

Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente, con sonrisas fraternales en sus rostros. Finalmente dejaron en claro, que su cariño mutuo era fraterno. Y en un par de días, alguien más lo sabría.

Mientras tanto en Europa, ciertos seres queridos de cierta bailarina leían las cartas que ella envió.

 _Queridos mamá y papá_

 _¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que todo esté bien en casa. Justo ahora, recorremos América, donde he conocido nuevos amigos, y he vuelto a encontrar a Leonardo, Julietta, y Nina. Espero verlos pronto, realmente los extraño mucho_. _Vamos en camino a Nueva York, los amo._

 _Nadja._

 _Mi amado esposo_

 _Cada día pienso en ti, y espero verte lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?_

 _Espero que no haya pleitos de hermanos._

 _Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero nunca dejaré de agradecerles a los dos por haber rescatado el orfanato Applefield. No dejo de pensar en lo contenta que debe estar la directora desde el Cielo. Dale mis saludos y cariños a la señorita Evans y a los niños._

 _La compañía se dirige a Nueva York, espero que pronto me confirmes nuestro plan especial. Cuídense mucho y continúen trabajando unidos, estoy profundamente feliz y agradecida por todo lo que han logrado juntos._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Nadja._

\- Nadja…

Sonreían amorosamente los padres y el amado rubio de la joven bailarina. Siempre se alegraban al recibir cartas de ella.

Continuará…

 **¡Hola! Espero estén muy bien. Perdón por la tardanza, pero el Internet ha estado terriblemente inestable.**

 **Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo. Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios tan hermosos. Cada vez disfruto más escribir esta historia.**

 **Gracias: serenitymoon20, Stormaw, Lizbeth Haruka, ( Penny Charlotte Brown, Meer Campbell, Mitsuki Leafa, Sheryl Clyne, Kikyo Sachi-sama, y Cagalli Yula, Sakura-chan (Espero disfrutes mucho Nadja. Mi historia las incluye a ambas.)**

 **Para quienes quieran, les hago una invitación a leer esta historia en inglés. También quiero que sepan, que he escrito algo especial para las fechas de cumpleaños que se aproximan. El 7 de mayo, para la querida Candy, y el 25 de mayo, para Stear, el alegre inventor.**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaratoria, respecto a aquella sorpresa que les di. Como habrán notado, Nadja ahora es casada. ¿Con quién? Pues, ella estará con quien ustedes imaginen.**

 **Después de ver completa la serie, yo leí el manga. Y me di cuenta de que la serie la prolongaron para dar más emoción. En el manga, la familia Harcourt cuenta con un único hijo, Francis. Lo que significa, que él es "Rosa Negra", y "El Caballero de los ojos brillantes".**

 **Sin embargo, la mayoría solo conoce la serie. Y cada uno de los gemelos Harcourt tiene sus fans. No quiero defraudar a nadie, por eso decidí seguir el ejemplo de Kyoko Mizuky en CCFS. Quienes prefieran a Francis, solo imagínenlo al leer, e igualmente para las fans de Keith.**

 **Espero lo acepten, y comenten.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **Un encuentro especial, alivia la añoranza**

La noche llegó a Lakewood, todos los residentes se preparaban para dormir. Sin embargo, Anthony aún no conciliaba el sueño. En dos días sería su cumpleaños. Y cada año, por más que intentara evitarlo, le resultaba imposible no sentir la falta de sus padres. Se encontraba sentado en su cama, con aquella foto de su madre, y otra de sus dos padres con él en medio, sonriendo tiernamente.

Su madre quedó muy delicada de salud luego de que él nació. Murió poco antes de que él cumpliera 6 años. Y en cierta forma, sentía culpa y se creía responsable de que ella se haya enfermado.

Y su padre, sabía que lo amaba. Pero casi no lo veía. Le enviaba cartas, pero después de largo tiempo las respondía. No cabe duda que recientemente le escribió sobre Candy, aquella niña que lo enamoró desde su encuentro en el portal de las rosas.

Vincent Brower, era el nombre de aquel padre ausente. Un capitán, exitoso comerciante francés, y de buen corazón. Pero no pertenecía a la clase alta, lo cual complicó mucho su amor con Rosemary. Los dos lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra los Andley, gracias a eso lograron casarse y su amado hijo ahora existía. Pero luego de la muerte de Rosemary, la familia culpaba a su esposo de la tragedia, y él, con su corazón destrozado se dejó absorber por su trabajo y quedó apartado de su hijo.

\- Los extraño tanto…

Fue lo último que dijo el muchacho, antes de cerrar sus ojos azul profundo.

\- Anthony…

Se oyó una voz femenina, cálida y dulce.

\- Anthony…

El joven abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en su colina preferida. De repente percibió un delicado perfume.

\- Este aroma…

\- ¡Anthony!

Escuchó claramente esa voz que lo llamaba. Al levantar la vista, vio de quién se trataba. E inevitablemente, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Mamá?

Allí estaba Rosemary en la cima de la colina. Hermosa, sonriente, luminosa, y con sus brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Mamá!

El chico corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella, sonreía, y al mismo tiempo derramaba lágrimas. Finalmente llegó hasta ella, madre e hijo se dieron ese tierno abrazo tan añorado por ambos. El muchacho recostó su cabeza en el cálido pecho maternal, y percibió mejor aquella deliciosa fragancia de rosas y vainilla.

\- Mamá…

\- Mi querido hijo, cómo has crecido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

\- No hijo, es cierto que ocurre en tu mente, pero no significa que esto sea un sueño.

\- Oh, mamá… Cómo te extraño, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Siempre logro encontrarte en el rosedal, pero hay momentos en que siento que tu muerte fue culpa mía.

\- Shhh… Calma Anthony. Nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso. Tú eres mi tesoro más valioso. Aún si no estoy en la Tierra, siempre cuido de ti, porque soy tu ángel guardián. El Señor me permitió hacerte esta visita, es su regalo para ti. Tienes un corazón noble y bondadoso, destinado a dar infinito amor y ser muy feliz.

\- ¡Gracias Señor! – Gritó el chico a todo pulmón lleno de felicidad. –

En ese momento, Rosemary cantó una bella canción a su hijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

 _Seré tu faro sobre el agua._

 _Mi amor por ti siempre arderá._

 _Yo sé que vas muy triste, solo por la vida._

 _No des rienda suelta a tu penar._

 _Seré tu faro sobre el agua_

 _mientras la calma vuelve al mar._

 _Mi alma está contigo, deja que te guie._

 _Pronto tú, verás el sol brillar._

 _La oscuridad te tiene preso._

 _En la tormenta temes naufragar._

 _Seré la luz de tu esperanza_

 _Dulce realidad, la felicidad._

 _Seré tu faro sobre el agua._

 _La luz que siempre brillará._

 _Puedes contar conmigo, yo estaré contigo._

 _No tendrás nunca soledad._

 _Te juro que jamás,_

 _Jamás te dejaré, jamás te dejaré, jamás te dejaré._

Después de oír a su madre cantar aquella canción tan dulce, levantó su rostro, mostrando aquella sonrisa que ella tanto amaba ver.

\- Así me gusta, quiero que sonrías, y sigas tu camino. Aunque no me veas, yo siempre te acompañaré. También tu padre estará contigo.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Te lo prometo hijo, confía en mí.

\- Siempre mamá, gracias.

\- Cuida bien de Candy, es todo un encanto.

\- ¿Ya lo sabes?

\- Sí querido, lo sé.

\- Te amo mamá. – Besó su mejilla. –

\- Y yo a ti, cariño. – Ahora ella besó a su hijo con gran dulzura en la frente. –

En ese momento, los primeros rayos de la mañana tocaron el rostro de Anthony, se sentía lleno de energía, se levantó alegre y dispuesto a cuidar el jardín.

\- Gracias mamá, por todo.

El muchacho se encargó del rosedal, y luego, se dispuso a cabalgar un rato antes de la hora del desayuno. Al momento que volvió, vio que Candy estaba afuera con Clint.

\- ¡Buenos días Candy!

\- ¡Buen día Anthony!

Se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa, y Clint llegó corriendo a él.

\- Hola Clint. – Se agachó para acariciarlo, y el animalito comenzó a lamer su cara. –

\- ¡Jajajaja, me haces cosquillas!

\- ¡Jajajaja! Creo que te da las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.

\- Gracias a ti, por acompañarla siempre amiguito. Vamos Candy, seguro ya está listo el desayuno.

El desayuno fue ameno, y la tía abuela sonreía. Pues, ella tenía una sorpresa para Anthony. A pesar de que ella también se sintió algo triste al recordar a su difunta sobrina, estaba convencida de que aquel regalo la haría feliz tanto a ella como a su querido nieto.

Durante la tarde, Candy y la tía abuela habían puesto al tanto a los empleados y a los hermanos Cornwell, respecto al plan de cumpleaños. Los dos hermanos salieron al pueblo, para buscar un regalo que bien sabían, le encantaba a su primo. Por supuesto, se aseguraron de que él no sospechara nada.

Mientras tanto, Anthony había invitado a Candy nuevamente a cabalgar. Fueron juntos hasta la colina favorita del joven. Y allí, preparó un pequeño picnic para los dos. Tenían fruta fresca en trozos, un pequeño tazón de chocolate fundido para sumergirla, pan dulce, y jugo de manzana.

\- ¡Esto está exquisito Anthony! Muchas gracias.

\- De nada querida Candy, me alegra que te guste. Yo mismo lo preparé.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí, hace algún tiempo yo pedía en la cocina que me enseñaran algunas recetas. Al principio la tía abuela se inquietó, pero ya lo está aceptando.

\- Jajaja, pues está delicioso. Seguro lo aceptaría totalmente si probara esto. Yo también aprendí a cocinar un poco, pronto prepararé algo para ti.

\- Gracias Candy, quizás tengas razón.

En ese momento, el rostro de Candy se tornó serio.

\- Anthony…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quiero disculparme, por escapar de aquí el otro día, y preocuparte tanto.

\- Tranquila, comprendo por qué lo hiciste.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sentías miedo, y confusión. ¿Cierto?

\- Sí... ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Pues, me di cuenta que mi sospecha era correcta. Mi tío es tu Príncipe de la Colina. Yo iba a contarte sobre él, justo cuando llegó aquí.

\- Sí, Albert es el príncipe que vi a los 6 años, y ahora, es mi protector.

\- Es una gran persona, ahora comprendo que te hayas confundido conmigo.

\- Anthony, gracias por comprender.

\- Siempre contarás conmigo Candy.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte, mañana.

\- De acuerdo Candy. Ya debemos volver.

Los dos cabalgaban de regreso. Llegó el atardecer, y el cielo estaba hermoso con aquellos colores. Candy recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del ojiazul. Aquello calmó el temor que había sentido de no ser correspondido. Surgió una esperanza en su corazón, y cerrando los ojos, pudo percibir ese dulce aroma a rosas en los rizos de la pecosa. También sintió un ligero viento en su mejilla, un viento cálido, a pesar de ser otoño.

Comprendió en ese momento, que su adorada madre le daba un beso.

 _Gracias mamá._ – Dijo el rubio mentalmente, y dibujó su encantadora sonrisa. –

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Perdonen si les parece muy corto este capítulo. Personalmente, creo que es muy hermoso. Lo hice en honor al Día de la Madre, en Venezuela, se celebra el segundo domingo de mayo. Espero que lo disfruten. La canción se titula: "Faro sobre el agua". Y pertenece al clásico de Disney de los 70, Mi amigo el dragón. Sentí que encajaba con este reencuentro._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

 **Dedicado a Stormaw, Vikiar, Lacus Sheryl Nome, y Sakura-chan. ¡Correcto chicas! Este capítulo es un regalo de cumpleaños para Anthony 💖 Las felicito, y espero les guste 😊**

 **Dedicatoria especial a Val rod. Amiga, me alegra que estes bien y que no te pasara nada, te deseo muchísimo éxito. Tu respuesta no era para este momento, pero tampoco era equivocada 😉**

 **El mejor cumpleaños de todos**

Llegó el día, 30 de septiembre. Anthony despertó, y fue sorprendido por la tía abuela, quien le trajo a la cama su desayuno favorito.

\- Buenos días Anthony, feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¡Buen día tía abuela, gracias!

\- Disfruta el desayuno hijo. En cuanto termines, prepárate para salir.

\- ¿Salir?

\- Para una sorpresa. –Dijo la mujer sonriendo. –

El joven desayunó con deleite, se dio un baño, y se vistió. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando bajó, y Dorothy lo saludó.

\- Buen día joven Anthony, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Buen día Dorothy, gracias. Pero por favor, no seas tan formal.

\- Jajajaja, está bien. Ven conmigo.

En ese momento, la joven de trenzas le vendó los ojos.

\- ¡Dorothy! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó divertido y confundido a la vez. –

\- Sigo indicaciones, confía en mí.

Lo guió hasta el automóvil.

\- Gracias Dorothy. – Se oyó la voz de la matriarca. –

\- De nada señora, con permiso.

\- ¡Tía abuela! ¿Qué sucede?

\- Te llevarán hasta tu sorpresa, nos veremos más tarde.

\- ¿Y dónde están los demás?

\- Ya verás querido, hasta luego.

\- ¿A dónde me lleva?

\- Todo a su tiempo joven. – Le respondió el conductor. –

Varios minutos después, el automóvil llegó al destino indicado.

\- Llegamos, nos vemos antes del atardecer. Y feliz cumpleaños.

\- Muchas gracias.

Anthony salió del automóvil, y una voz femenina le habló.

\- Bienvenido, te esperábamos.

El muchacho sintió que alguien a su espalda le quitaba el vendaje.

\- ¡SORPRESA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANTHONY! – Gritaron todos en coro. – Allí estaban sus primos, Annie, Tom, los niños, y las dos bondadosas damas que los cuidaban. Incluso Clint estaba allí.

\- ¡Bienvenido al Hogar de Pony, Anthony!

– Habló Candy a su espalda. Tenía su lindo y cómodo vestido en overol rojo. –

\- ¡Candy! ¿Tú planeaste esto?

\- Sí, es un regalo para ti.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Candy! – El rubio se acercó a los demás para saludar. –

\- Felicidades primo. – Dijeron los hermanos Cornwell, entregándole una caja con un listón azul. –

\- ¡Mis chocolates favoritos! ¡Gracias!

\- Feliz cumpleaños amigo, esto es para ti. –Tom le entregó un sombrero vaquero. –

\- Gracias Tom.

\- Yo pinté esto para ti.

– Annie le entregó un cuadro de un bello paisaje otoñal. –

\- Gracias Annie.

\- Bienvenido a nuestro hogar joven Anthony, soy la hermana María. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente. Candy nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

\- El placer es mío hermana María, les agradezco mucho esta bienvenida.

\- Y yo, soy la señorita Pony.

\- Encantado de conocerla.

Luego, el chico fue alegremente saludado por los niños. Las niñas, tiernamente lo abrazaron y besaron en la mejilla. Las dos damas entraron a la cocina junto con Annie, mientras que Stear, Archie, y Tom jugaban con los niños.

\- Ven conmigo Anthony.

Los dos rubios fueron juntos hasta la colina.

\- Así que esta es la Colina de Pony.

\- Quería cumplir nuestra promesa.

\- Gracias Candy, realmente me sorprendiste. ¿Recuerdas que quería decirte algo cuando viniéramos aquí?

\- Sí, ¿Dime?

El joven de ojos azules la tomó tiernamente de las manos, sonriendo con dulzura.

\- Candy, yo te amo. Te amo desde el momento en que te conocí en el portal de las rosas. Con verte a los ojos ese día, pude ver mucho de ti. Y durante este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, mi amor por ti crece cada vez más. Eres dulce, bondadosa, traviesa, divertida, fuerte y valiente. Gracias a ti, dejé de sentirme solo y aprendí grandes lecciones. Lo que más deseo es que seas muy feliz, pues amo verte sonreír. Aunque somos muy jóvenes, estoy convencido de que este amor que te tengo es verdadero.

La chica estaba profundamente conmovida con aquella declaración. Con sus ojos llenos de cálidas lágrimas, abrazó fuertemente al muchacho.

\- Anthony… Yo también te amo.

\- ¡Candy! – Al oír aquella frase tan soñada, la sonrisa de Anthony se volvió aún más radiante. –

\- Yo quería decirte, que tengo claro lo que siento. Albert resultó ser "El Príncipe de la Colina". Él me hizo sentir, como cualquier niña podría soñar, que el personaje de un cuento había salido de su libro. Ahora me doy cuenta, que él fue quien me condujo a un dulce amor definitivo. A ti Anthony. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el rosedal, cuando llegaste mientras yo miraba las Dulce Candy?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.

 **Flashback**

\- No has olvidado al príncipe. ¿Verdad? Quizá, yo te gusto porque me parezco a tu príncipe Candy.

\- Anthony… ¡No es eso, no me importa quién es el príncipe! Porque… ¡Yo te amo, Anthony!

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Ahora estoy totalmente convencida, yo realmente te amo Anthony. Me consolaste, me defendiste y protegiste, me diste un cumpleaños, y también me has mostrado grandes virtudes que espero poder aprender bien. Yo también deseo que seas muy feliz. Quiero estar siempre contigo.

\- Candy…

\- Querido Anthony…

Los dos, se abrazaron de nuevo con gran ternura. Cada uno fue sincero con el otro, y aún había más para hacer aquel día otoñal tan especial.

\- Candy.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Serías mi novia?

La jovencita sonrió intensamente, sabía que su regalo sería perfecto como respuesta.

\- Anthony, he preparado esto para ti, es la segunda parte de mi regalo.

Candy respiró profundo, y cantó una canción.

 _Me pasan cosas, que no comprendo._

 _Estás en todo lo que yo pienso._

 _Sueño despierta con tu mirada._

 _Y si me miras, me siento rara._

 _Me pasan cosas, cuando te veo._

 _Estoy distinta, hay algo nuevo._

 _Me da vergüenza que lo descubras._

 _Es tan difícil decir…_

 _Te quiero, nunca lo dije._

 _Te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron._

 _Te quiero, lo digo suave._

 _Te quiero y nadie lo sabe._

 _Te quiero mi más que amigo._

 _Te quiero y todo tiene sentido._

 _Te quiero como los cuentos._

 _Mi príncipe azul, te quiero._

 _Me pasan cosas, que no se explican._

 _Huelo a jazmines, río en tu risa._

 _Parezco tonta, estoy distraída._

 _Me siento grande, y muy chiquita._

 _Te quiero, nunca lo dije._

 _Te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron._

 _Te quiero, lo digo suave._

 _Te quiero y nadie lo sabe._

 _Te quiero mi más que amigo._

 _Te quiero y todo tiene sentido._

 _Te quiero como los cuentos._

 _Mi príncipe azul, te quiero._

 _Mi príncipe azul, te quiero._

Anthony quedó fascinado con aquella canción tan hermosa. Con ella supo que su respuesta era "Sí. La abrazó, y la elevó en el aire dando suaves vueltas.

\- Mi dulce Candy, gracias.

\- Anthony, te amo mi Príncipe de las Rosas.

\- Y yo a ti, Princesa Pecosa.

\- Ven, quiero presentarte al Padre Árbol.

Los dos treparon al árbol, y contemplaban el horizonte sentados en una rama.

\- Así que este es el Padre Árbol ¿Eh?

\- Sí, grande y fuerte. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María son como nuestras madres, y siempre imaginamos a nuestro padre al pie de este árbol. Aquí fue donde me encontraron una noche de invierno.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso Candy.

\- Gracias Anthony.

\- No, gracias a ti.

Los dos se miraron fijamente sonriendo. Y en ese instante, cada uno acercó su rostro lentamente. Y cerrando los ojos, finalmente se unieron en un cálido, tierno, y profundo primer beso. Lo cual, ambos habían soñado mutuamente en diversos momentos. Al separarse, sonreían de oreja a oreja, y se abrazaron amorosamente.

\- Esto fue hermoso.

\- Lo más hermoso.

El mágico momento, los hizo sentir que el tiempo se detuvo. Se decían mil cosas hermosas con la mirada.

Y entonces…

\- ¡Candy, Anthony! ¿Dónde están? ¡Está listo el almuerzo! – Los llamaba Annie. –

Ambos sonrieron resignados, y bajaron rápidamente del Padre Árbol.

\- Vamos Candy.

\- Sí.

Todos entraron a almorzar. Había sopa, arroz, vegetales, y guiso. Todo estaba delicioso. Una vez que terminaron, la señorita Pony, y Annie trajeron las galletas que habían planeado preparar para la ocasión, y un pastel con 15 velas. Todos le cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños" al rubio, quien se sentía sumamente feliz y afortunado.

\- Ahora, pide un deseo Anthony.

Cerró los ojos, y apagó las velas de un soplido.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- Muchas gracias a todos.

\- Que Dios te bendiga y te proteja siempre Anthony. Nos dimos cuenta que eres un joven encantador, con un gran corazón, y estamos seguras que lograrás grandes cosas.

\- Le agradezco mucho, señorita Pony. Todo esto ha sido maravilloso, y me siento honrado de conocer este hermoso hogar.

Las dos maestras le sonrieron maternalmente, y comenzaron a servir a cada uno su porción de galletas y pastel.

Pronto llegó el automóvil de los Andley a recoger a los 4 miembros. Se despidieron alegremente, y cuando ya estaban en el sendero, Candy alcanzó a oír que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Candy, los veré esta noche!

\- ¡Annie! ¡¿Qué haces ahí arriba!?

La rubia quedó boquiabierta al ver a su hermana despidiéndose en lo alto del Padre Árbol.

\- ¡Jimmy me enseñó a trepar, ya no me asusta! ¡Cuando vuelvas, subiremos juntas!

\- ¡Sí Annie, adiós!

Los tres primos rieron suavemente al ver tan contentas a las chicas. Archie por un momento, pensó en lo dulce y encantadora que era Annie. Es cierto que, gustaba de Candy desde que la conoció. Pero logró notar que ella correspondía en amor a su primo, al igual que él a ella. Por eso, decidió abrir su corazón y encontrar a alguien que también fuera dulce y valiente, y que le correspondiera. Y ciertamente, había notado que Annie ahora era muy alegre, educada, y valiente.

Llegaron a Lakewood, poco antes del atardecer. Y la tía abuela los recibió.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo todo niños?

\- Maravilloso, tía abuela.

\- Me alegra, el día aún no termina, así que por favor prepárense para celebrar esta noche.

\- Sí.

Todos fueron a cambiarse, Candy se puso el hermoso vestido que le habían regalado en aquel primer baile. Mientras que Stear y Archie se pusieron trajes elegantes, y a la vez cómodos. Pero Anthony se vistió con su kilt.

A las 7:30 de la noche, llegaron Annie y su padre. Tenía un bonito vestido violeta, y su cabello recogido en dos trenzas con listones del mismo color.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Elroy.

Los Leagan no asistieron, ya que Sarah aún estaba decaída por la partida de sus hijos. Sin embargo, el señor Leagan envió un regalo para Anthony, era un libro de los lugares más fascinantes para visitar en el mundo.

Pronto comenzó a sonar la música. Stear por el momento, prefería divertirse tomando dulces sin ser visto, mientras que Archie invitó a Annie a bailar, y Anthony a Candy. Precisamente tocaban el primer vals de los rubios.

\- Estás muy hermosa Candy

\- Gracias… – Se sonrojó tiernamente. – Y tú estás muy apuesto.

\- Gracias por todo Candy, este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños.

\- Lo que más me alegra, es verte tan feliz. Era lo que deseaba.

\- Lo lograste pequeña, te amo. – Le dijo en voz baja. –

\- Y yo a ti.

Después de cenar, la tía abuela pidió silencio.

\- Atención por favor, quiero dar un regalo especial para mi querido nieto, de parte mía, y del señor Williams. Anthony, alguien vino a verte.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sí. Vincent, ven.

Entró al salón, un caballero de cabello canoso y ojos azules y melancólicos elegantemente vestido. Había sido invitado por la dama, y el joven jefe de la familia. De ese modo, ningún miembro pudo oponerse.

\- Anthony, hijo mío.

\- ¡Papá!

Se juntaron en un abrazo profundo, y cálido.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

\- Papá…

\- Hijo, perdóname por alejarme de ti tanto tiempo. Prometo estar contigo de ahora en adelante. Venir aquí en tu cumpleaños es el comienzo. Quiero que sepas que te amo desde que Rosemary esperaba por ti. Me dolió tanto cuando ella murió, me sentía culpable. Sabía que deseabas verme, pero tenía miedo de que, al verme tan decaído, sufrieras más. Pasaban los años, y aún no lograba sobreponerme. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, Rosemary desearía que estuviera contigo. Perdóname por haber causado tu soledad.

\- Papá, no hay nada que perdonar. Y lo que importa ahora es que estás aquí. Ahora sin duda, este es el cumpleaños más feliz que he tenido. Gracias papá.

Todos se conmovieron hasta la médula con aquella reunión. Sobre todo, Candy, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Anthony le indicó gentilmente que se acercara.

\- Papá, quiero presentarte a Candy White Andley. Candy, él es mi padre, Vincent Brower.

\- Es un placer conocerlo señor.

\- El gusto es mío, hermosa damita. Eres justo como mi hijo me había contado en su carta, un ángel.

La jovencita se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Lo cual hizo reír al rubio.

\- Bien, es hora del pastel. – Anunció la señora Elroy. –

El segundo pastel de Anthony, fue preparado especialmente por ella, y era de su sabor favorito. Nuevamente, apagó las velas de un soplido, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Este cumpleaños jamás se borraría de su memoria.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Finalmente llegó este capítulo tan especial, para celebrar al Príncipe de las Rosas. Sé que la espera fue larga, pero quería publicarlo exactamente en la fecha correspondiente. La canción que Candy canta para Anthony, se titula: "Me pasan cosas". Pertenece a la novela argentina infantil y juvenil "Chiquititas." Una de mis preferidas. Sé que, en el anime Candy dice: "Tú me gustas, porque eres Anthony" Pero yo preferí agregar el: "Yo te amo, Anthony" del manga._**

 ** _Felicidades a quienes descubrieron la respuesta al reto. Espero lo disfruten mucho, y comenten._**

 ** _Korin Wilson: Bienvenida, y disculpa si aún no la ves interesante. No me ofende, no te preocues. Esta es mi primera historia, y aún falta mucho por contar 😉_**

 ** _Ruego por la protección de todos los que han pasado recientemente por los desastres naturales. Ninguna tormenta es eterna, y no dudo que todo mejorará._**

 ** _Un abrazo lleno de cariño para ustedes 😊_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

 **Juntos de nuevo**

Anthony se sentía muy feliz, pues la promesa de su madre se había cumplido. Y era correspondido por aquella dulce pecosa. Vincent Brower pasó una semana de visita en Lakewood, y la aprovechó al máximo con su hijo. Por supuesto, el muchacho había invitado a Candy a todas las actividades. Al principio ella se opuso cortésmente, pues no quería estorbar entre él y el tiempo con su padre. Pero, ellos insistieron que aceptara. El capitán deseaba conocer bien a aquella dulce jovencita, y no tardó en notar las miradas de amor entre ella y su hijo. Habían ido a cabalgar, navegaron por el lago Michigan, y permanecieron largo rato charlando en el rosedal, contando con detalle numerosas anécdotas. Entre ellas, la razón por la que los hermanos Leagan estaban ausentes.

\- Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada Candy. No entiendo cómo pudieron hacer eso.

\- Ya pasó capitán… No se preocupe. – Dijo la chica tímidamente. –

\- Sí papá, no pasó nada y ellos por un buen tiempo no molestarán.

\- Anthony…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hijo, ya sabes que debo irme mañana temprano a Francia. Tengo varios negocios pendientes.

\- Lo sé papá, entiendo.

\- Sé que fue solo una semana, pero volveré pronto.

\- Fue una semana inolvidable papá, gracias. – Dijo el rubio gentilmente. –

\- Hijo, hay algo más por hacer hoy.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Iremos a visitar a tu madre. – Sonrió el capitán con melancolía. A su hijo se le nublaron los ojos. –

\- Papá…

\- Sí hijo, debí hacerlo contigo hace mucho tiempo. Pero sé que aún no es tarde, quiero decirle que estamos juntos nuevamente, y que estaremos bien.

\- Papá, ella lo sabe. Estoy seguro, pero igual iremos. Yo también quiero hablar con ella.

\- Entonces, los veré luego. – Dijo Candy dispuesta a retirase. –

\- No tienes por qué irte Candy, tú también puedes venir.

\- Pero Anthony…

\- Sin peros Candy, ella estará contenta si la visitas con nosotros.

\- Tienes razón hijo. Candy, te le pareces tanto… Ella estará encantada si vienes.

\- Capitán…

Finalmente, la rubia aceptó acompañarlos. De repente, sus ojos vieron un brillo entre las hojas secas del rosedal, que florecería de nuevo en la próxima primavera. Sin embargo, aún no estaba vacío.

\- ¡La última rosa que queda es una Dulce Candy! Qué hermosa es.

\- ¿Esta es tu creación hijo?

\- Sí papá, el nombre surgió de Candy.

\- Es preciosa, y su nombre es muy acertado.

– Comentó sonriente el señor Brower, Lo cual provocó un tierno sonrojo en Candy. –

\- Anthony, llevémosle a tu mamá esta rosa. Le encantará.

\- Claro que sí.

El joven tomó la rosa, y agradeció a Candy ese gesto tan tierno. Los tres llegaron al cementerio al atardecer. No tardaron en encontrar la lápida donde se leía:

 _"Rosemary Andley"_

 _Amada hija, hermana, sobrina, esposa, y madre. Siempre bella, cual rosa en primavera._

El primero en hablar, fue el capitán.

\- Mi amada Rosemary… lamento haberme tardado tanto en venir a verte querida. Mi dolor era tan profundo cuando te fuiste, que me alejé de nuestro hijo. No quería que sufriera aún más por mi estado. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta que no fue correcto. Por eso, hoy estamos juntos de nuevo. Buscaré la forma de estar con él más tiempo. Sé que es tu deseo, te amo.

El bondadoso hombre sonrió enjugando sus lágrimas. Sentía una gran paz después de hablarle a su amada, y que la tristeza que quedaba era finalmente sanada. Su hijo lo abrazó cariñosamente, y luego se arrodilló junto con Candy. Anthony habló con gran dulzura.

\- Hola mamá, aquí estoy. No dudo que estás muy feliz ahora. Gracias por todo tu amor, no fue fácil para mí estar sin ti y papá siendo tan pequeño. Pero ahora, ya no me siento solo. Gracias a ti, a tu promesa cumplida, y a alguien que quiero presentarte, Candy.

\- Es un placer conocerla señora Rosemary. Con todo lo que me han contado de usted, sé que fue una gran persona. Yo no tuve mamá, pero sí recibo amor maternal, de dos gentiles maestras que me criaron. Usted tiene un hijo maravilloso, es mi mejor amigo. Hoy traemos esta rosa para usted, fue creada por él.

\- Se llama Dulce Candy. Hasta pronto mamá, te amo y siempre te tengo presente, como me lo dijiste aquella vez.

El rubio sonreía con cálidas lágrimas en sus ojos como el cielo. Igual que su padre, sentía paz y alivio en su corazón. Candy lo abrazó dulcemente, conmovida y contenta. De ese modo terminaron aquella semana tan especial. Al día siguiente, Los dos rubios y los hermanos Cornwell acompañaron al capitán al puerto.

\- Cuídense mucho, muchachos.

\- Usted también tío.

\- Anthony, volveré muy pronto hijo. Lo prometo.

\- Buen viaje papá. – Le respondió sonriente, con un abrazo. –

\- Candy…

\- Buen viaje capitán. – Dijo la rubia dulcemente. –

En ese instante, el hombre la envolvió en sus brazos con gran cariño, y le dijo al oído:

\- Mi hijo es afortunado de estar contigo.

Candy se asombró, jamás había sentido el abrazo de un padre. Y justo esa mañana, por primera vez lo sentía. Cálido, protector, y tierno. Ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, y susurró:

\- Es mi mejor amigo en el mundo.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

La compañía Dandelion progresaba favorablemente. Pues, habían sido invitados presentarse en el teatro por toda la semana, luego de que el dueño los viera actuando en una plaza. Recibieron grandes ganancias, y el domingo, una visita.

\- ¡Hanako!

\- ¡Hermano!

Se trataba de la hermana menor de Kennosuke. Era una hermosa y simpática joven que estudió canto. Su voz era preciosa, y hace varios años, había conocido a la compañía. Había extrañado mucho a su hermano cuando él tuvo que irse de Japón. Pero él cumplió su promesa de buscarla en cuanto fuera mayor. Quedaron huérfanos siendo pequeños, pero desde que conocieron a la compañía, se convirtieron en su nueva familia. Al crecer, Hanako se dedicó a viajar por el mundo dando hermosos conciertos. Y cada vez que podía, los visitaba. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente.

\- Hermana…

\- Kennosuke, te extrañé mucho.

\- Yo también a ti.

\- ¡Hola Hanako!

\- Hola a todos, me alegra verlos otra vez.

Por otra parte, los hermanos Leagan se encontraban llegando a Escocia, el viaje resultó agitado, e incómodo. Pues habían atravesado una fuerte tormenta, Eliza estuvo mareada casi a diario, su cara se había tornado verde pálido, las camas estaban duras y no dormían bien. Por lo que, eran más malhumorados y groseros de lo habitual. Sin embargo, aún les esperaban sorpresas más desagradables.

Pronto llegó el cumpleaños de Archie, se celebró alegremente en Lakewood. Annie fue invitada, y con una tierna y a la vez tímida sonrisa, le entregó al joven su regalo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Archie, espero que te guste.

El muchacho abrió la caja. Contenía una bufanda de color azul, y una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

 _"Feliz cumpleaños, la tejí con todo mi amor._

 _Annie"_

\- Muchas gracias Annie, me encanta.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Quieres bailar linda?

\- Me encantaría.

Annie estaba contenta de estar con el chico que le gustaba. Y Archie, al bailar con ella en aquella ocasión, sintió algo extraño en su interior, pero también era hermoso. Sentía que quería acercarse más a Annie, un bello sentimiento por ella nacía en su corazón.

Continuará…

 ** _"¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ayer fue el cumpleaños del "Elegante Gatito" Archibald Cornwell. Por eso, se muestra también su celebración. En el próximo capítulo, verán más detalles de los hermanos Leagan. ¿Qué creen que les pase? Hanako es mencionada un par de veces por Kennosuke en Nadja del mañana. Su ocupación fue de mi imaginación. Nos leemos pronto. Espero disfruten, y comenten."_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

 **Llegadas y una noticia alarmante**

Eliza y Neil habían llegado a su destino, primero irían a la Escuela para señoritas de Santa Margaret a dejar a Eliza. En el camino, la rabia de la chica aumentaba cada vez más. Mientras su hermano se sentía terriblemente nervioso.

\- Eliza… ¿No crees que talvez fue demasiado lo que hicimos?

\- ¡Neil! ¿Ahora tú también defiendes a esa huérfana mugrosa?

\- ¡No es eso! Es solo que…

\- ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme!

\- ¡Y lo hago!

\- ¡Entonces no vuelvas a mencionarla nunca!

El muchacho guardó silencio, no quería empeorar el mal humor de su hermana.

\- Ya llegamos señorita Eliza, la escoltaré. Despídase del señor Neil. – Anunció el señor Stewart, quien los acompañaba.

\- Adiós Neil. – Dijo la chica con voz quebrada, se sentía asustada, y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría sin ver a su hermano. Pues era el único conocido que tenía en Escocia. –

\- Cuídate Eliza. – Le contestó abrazándola. –

El moreno continuó su camino hacia la academia militar. Y la chica fue recibida por la directora del internado. Una joven monja alta y de mirada firme. Era estricta, pero también justa.

\- Bienvenida señorita Leagan, señor Stewart, acompáñenme a mi oficina por favor.

\- Sí señora.

Mientras recorrían los largos pasillos de la escuela, la directora explicaba la rutina diaria, horarios y materias. Eliza observaba a las demás estudiantes. Había desde niñas pequeñas, hasta jóvenes de 18 años. Llegaron hasta la oficina, y la directora los invitó a tomar asiento.

\- Señorita Elizabeth Leagan, Señor Stewart, soy la Hermana Aideen, rectora de la escuela. Les doy la bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias señora directora.

\- Señorita Leagan, comenzará sus clases mañana a las 8 en punto. Y desde ahora le digo, tomamos muy en serio la puntualidad.

\- Sí señora…

\- También le informo, que fui notificada por su padre acerca de por qué fue enviada aquí. Y debo advertirle, que en este instituto no toleramos actos agresivos al prójimo. Será supervisada todas las semanas por petición de su padre. Y será informado inmediatamente si usted no respeta las reglas. ¿Ha comprendido?

Sí señora. – La joven contestó tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible. Pero por dentro deseaba gritar. –

\- Bien, ahora retírese por favor, una profesora la espera para mostrarle su dormitorio.

Al salir de la oficina, el señor Stewart se despidió de Eliza. Y ahí estaba la profesora llamada Hermana Lucía, quien la condujo hasta el dormitorio. Indicándole que las menores dormían del lado izquierdo, y las mayores del lado derecho. Una vez que la chica quedó sola en su cuarto, Hundió la cabeza en la almohada para soltar el grito que estuvo conteniendo todo el rato.

Por su parte, Neil Leagan tuvo un recibimiento mucho más severo, y le ordenaron memorizar el reglamento antes de terminar el mes. Además, al día siguiente debía despertar a las 5 de la mañana para comenzar a entrenar. Y una de las cosas que más detestaba el moreno, era madrugar.

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, Candy recibió una carta que la dejó muy preocupada.

 _Candy,_

 _Te envío esta carta en señal de auxilio. Pronto será Navidad, nos han traído un gran árbol para decorarlo. Pero, el vaquero dijo que esta será la última Navidad del Hogar de Pony. Escuché que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María pedían ver al señor Cartwright, pero no lo ha permitido el capataz._

 _Sé que no estuvo bien hacerlo, pero las escuché afuera del despacho. Dicen que el señor Cartwrigth es el dueño de la casa, y quiere más tierra para el pastoreo._

 _¡Perderemos el hogar de Pony! No podemos permitirlo Candy._

 _Annie._

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Debo ir allá rápido!

La rubia preparó algo de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Iba tan de prisa, que tropezó con los últimos escalones. Afortunadamente, Anthony pasaba por ahí, y evitó que cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien Candy? No deberías bajar tan deprisa.

\- Gracias Anthony, lo siento mucho, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Candy? Te ves muy alterada.

\- Oh Anthony, necesito ir al Hogar de Pony ahora mismo.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- Mira esta carta de Annie.

El joven la leyó, y quedo boquiabierto.

\- No, no puede ser.

\- ¡Debo evitarlo Anthony! No puedo permitirlo.

\- Tranquila Candy, no dejaremos que pase.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo iré contigo, ese lugar es tu casa. Y además… Ahora también es especial para mí.

\- Anthony…

La chica lo abrazó con gran ternura, y logró calmarse un poco.

El joven ojiazul rápidamente hablo del asunto con la tía abuela, quien dio su permiso a los dos para ir hasta el hogar.

Así los dos rubios se encaminaron al orfanato, montando el corcel blanco del muchacho.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola a todas mis querida lectoras! Les ofrezco una gran disculpa por esta larga demora. El mes pasado pasé varios obstáculos. Me enfermé del estómago, luego de gripe, y también me dio bloqueo de escritora. Espero me comprendan, y que este nuevo capítulo lo compense. Gracias a todas las que han comentado, y también a quienes leen de forma anónima._**

 ** _Que lo disfruten._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

 **Una hermosa Navidad**

Candy y Anthony fueron cálidamente recibidos por los niños del Hogar de Pony, y disfrutaron ayudando a decorar el gran árbol que les habían entregado.

\- ¡Está listo!

\- ¡Quedó muy bonito!

\- ¡Este año Santa Claus nos traerá muchos regalos!

Los niños estaban muy emocionados. En ese instante, sus dos amorosas maestras llegaron a contemplarlo.

\- ¡Qué buen trabajo niños!

\- Santa Claus estará orgulloso.

La rubia llamó a Jimmy, y a Annie. Planeaba hablar con el señor Cartwright, para convencerlo de dejarles quedarse en el hogar. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con el capataz de los vaqueros.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Por favor señor, quisiéramos ver al señor Cartwright.

\- El patrón está muy ocupado ahora, no tiene tiempo para perderlo con chicos.

\- Por favor, dígale que venimos de parte del Hogar de Pony.

\- Ah, ustedes viven en esa casa horrible.

\- ¿¡Casa horrible?!

\- No te enojes…

\- Oh, tiene razón, comparado con esta casa el Hogar de Pony no es muy lindo.

\- Por supuesto, el patrón pondrá mil vacas allí.

\- ¡Mil vacas!

\- Ellas se encargarán de destruir la casa, ya váyanse.

\- ¡Oh no!

\- Vengan, veamos si podemos encontrarlo atrás.

Detrás de la casa, vieron a un hombre de cabello blanco, Candy pensó que debía ser el jardinero. Le recordaba un poco al señor Withman, el gentil jardinero que ayudaba a Anthony a cuidar las rosas.

\- Disculpe señor.

\- ¡Hola pequeños! No los conozco. ¿Viven por aquí?

\- Venimos del Hogar de Pony, y queremos ver al señor Cartwright.

\- ¿Y por qué desean verlo?

\- ¡Porque es un sinvergüenza!

\- ¿Un sinvergüenza, dices?

\- ¡Va a echar a los niños del hogar para poner vacas en su lugar!

\- Nosotras dos crecimos ahí con los demás. Y Jimmy llegó hace pocos meses. Ese ha sido nuestro único hogar. No puedo creer que ya no lo será. ¡El señor Cartwright no piensa en los niños que se quedarán sin hogar! Es un monstruo egoísta.

La pecosa no pudo evitar abrazar al hombre mientras se desahogaba. Él se quedó callado con todo lo que había escuchado. En ese instante, se acercaron los vaqueros que escucharon los reclamos de la chica.

\- ¿AÚN ESTÁN AQUÍ? LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN.

\- Señor Cartwright, ¿Lo han molestado?

\- ¿USTED ES EL SEÑOR CARTWRIGHT?

\- Así es, soy el monstruo sinvergüenza.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho… Yo no sabía, le dije cosas terribles. Y usted no parece ningún monstro… ¡Perdón!

Los tres chicos salieron corriendo de ahí. Se sentían muy avergonzados, sobre todo Candy. No pudo evitar llorar por la pena que sentía al haber sido tan grosera.

Anthony llegó junto a ella para tratar de calmarla. Le pidió que le contara lo sucedido

\- ¡Fui una tonta! ¡No debí decirle esas cosas! Ahora debe estar muy enfadado.

\- Cálmate Candy. A veces el enojo nos hace hablar sin pensar. Lo que importa es que reconozcamos los errores y hacer lo posible por remediarlos.

\- Es cierto, gracias Anthony. Debo pedirle perdón al señor Cartwright. Y creo que ya sé cómo.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

Candy le encargó a Jimmy averiguar la hora de la reunión navideña de los vaqueros, mientras ella y todos los demás preparaban el plan especial para salvar su querido hogar.

Llegó la Nochebuena, y la Hermana María se alarmó al ver que ninguno de los niños estaba en la cama.

\- ¡Señorita Pony!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hermana María?

\- ¡Los chicos han desaparecido!

\- ¿QUÉ?

Las dos maestras se abrigaron y salieron gritando los nombres de sus niños. Mientras tanto, todo el grupo liderado por Candy, se dirigía a entregar un regalo.

\- ¿Trajeron los disfraces?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Trajeron los sirios?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que averiguaste Jimmy?

\- Sí Jefe, los vaqueros comienzan sus vacaciones mañana. Y hoy se reúnen alrededor de una fogata a la medianoche.

\- Bien

Los vaqueros charlaban y bromeaban animadamente alrededor del fuego esperando la llegada de la Navidad. Y justo a la medianoche…

\- ¿En dónde suena esa campana?

Se oyó un dulce tintineo, y poco a poco la luz de las velas reveló a los visitantes. Todos vestidos con túnicas blancas, con una vela en la mano, y una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Este es un regalo de los ángeles. – Dijo dulcemente el ángel de ojos verdes!

\- ¡Oh!

\- Dios los bendice a todos, con un beso a cada uno.

\- Los pequeños ángeles besaron con ternura las mejillas de los vaqueros. Quedaron muy conmovidos por ese regalo tan bello.

\- Señor Cartwright, le pido perdón por lo que paso. Este es el regalo de los chicos del Hogar de Pony, y queremos que lo acepte.

\- ¿Todos estos niños viven en el Hogar de Pony?

\- Sí.

\- Capataz, ¿Yo le pedí extender la zona de pastoreo?

\- Sí señor.

\- Le prohíbo tocar el Hogar de Pony.

\- Pero señor…

\- Es una orden, y tiene que cumplirla. ¿Entendió?

\- Sí patrón.

Todos los niños saltaban de alegría.

\- Muchas gracias señor Cartwright, usted es maravilloso. – Unas cálidas lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de la pequeña. –

\- Awww… No llores.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señor Cartwright.

\- No Candy, soy yo quien debe agradecerte. En mi vida, jamás había recibido un regalo tan hermoso.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María!

-¡Oh Candy!

\- ¡La Colina de Pony seguirá siendo nuestro hogar como hasta ahora!

\- ¡Qué alegría!

\- Podemos seguir viviendo en paz.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

A la mañana siguiente, llegó otra grata sorpresa. La compañía Dandelion había venido de visita. Querían ofrecerles a los niños una función navideña. Candy explicó cómo se habían conocido, y las gentiles damas les dieron la bienvenida, muy contentas. La parte que más disfrutó Candy, fue los bailes. Nadja bailó la pieza de "El Cascanueces" titulada: "El Hada de Azúcar" y también la Danza Rusa junto con Rita y Kennosuke.

Al poco rato, más visitantes llegaron. Stear y Archie venían con la tía abuela, y Vincent Brower. Quien fue recibido con un cálido abrazo de su hijo.

Igualmente llegó otro automóvil. En él venía la amada familia de la joven bailarina. Su madre Colette, su segundo padre Gérard, su primo Oscar, su tía, y su amado esposo y su cuñado. Los gemelos Harcourt.

\- Feliz Navidad Candy. – Le dijo su Caballero de las Rosas con un tierno beso en la mejilla. –

\- Feliz Navidad Anthony. – Respondió ella mientras se envolvían en un abrazo. –

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola queridas lectoras! Me fue imposible publicar este capítulo para Navidad, pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Fue mi versión personal de "El regalo de un ángel" Disfrútenlo mucho. Espero que hayan tenido una Navidad preciosa. Y les deseo un feliz y venturoso Año nuevo._**

 ** _Quiero decirles que una de las cosas que más agradezco al 2017 es que ustedes me brindaran una oportunidad leyendo esta historia. Y como regalo, les contaré lo que tengo planeado escribir próximamente para Candy._**

 ** _La Princesita: Adaptación de la película de 1995._**

.

 ** _Candy en El Mago de Oz: Contendrá elementos de la película, y del libro_**

 ** _Original._**

 ** _Candy en El Cascanueces: [Candy y Anthony] Inspirada en la versión de Barbie, incluyendo elementos ausentes en esa versión._**

 ** _La Princesa Encantada: Adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas. Mi favorito es Anthony, pero para esta historia Terry encaja más, porque él y Candy comenzaron llevándose mal igual que Derek y Odette._**

 ** _No te dejaré: Terryfic, con una participación especial de Anthony. Lo que para mí habría sido genial que pasara en la historia original._**

 ** _Con mucho cariño,_**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

 **Chismes, sospechas, y festejos**

Pronto llegó la primavera, y todo reverdeció. El rosedal en Lakewood comenzaba a renacer, y el joven que lo atesoraba reanudó su rutina para cuidarlo. Por supuesto, lo ayudaba el señor Withman. Pero, también le ofreció ayuda su persona más querida. Anthony le enseñaba a Candy como cuidar las rosas, y siempre se aseguraba de que no se lastimara las manos con las espinas.

\- Listo

\- Muy pronto nacerán las rosas. Este jardín es tan hermoso… Parece un reino mágico de un cuento.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a cuidarlo Candy.

\- No Anthony, gracias a ti por enseñarme.

Mientras los dos rubios disfrutaban su compañía mutua, la tía abuela había salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Decidió detenerse en una cafetería para comer un bocadillo. De pronto, escuchó murmullos de dos damas que conversaban.

\- ¿Será cierto lo que dijo?

\- Ella forma parte del clan, dudo mucho que mienta. Dijo que sus hijos fueron acusados injustamente y enviados lejos. La pobrecilla está destrozada, ni siquiera pudo pasar la Navidad con ellos. Y también me contó que la matriarca de la familia y sus nietos se juntaron en un orfanato. Y no solo eso, sino que también estaban con una compañía ambulante.

\- ¡Santo cielo!

\- No lo entiendo, juntándose con pobres y dando la espalda a su propia familia.

La señora Elroy salió de ahí muy molesta. Por lo que escuchó, no dudaba quién había iniciado el chismorreo. Sentía que debía planear algo para proteger el honor de la familia.

Por otro lado, la compañía Dandelion emprendió su viaje a Inglaterra, junto con la familia de Nadja. Ella y su amado esposo charlaban alegres y compartían aprovechando los días que tendrían juntos antes de que comenzara la gira por Europa de la compañía.

\- Hemos pasado unas fiestas maravillosas.

\- Sí querida. El plan resultó perfecto.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo?

\- Excelente.

\- Que alegría, ya quiero llegar a visitar el orfanato Applefield.

\- Fue un gusto conocer a tus nuevos amigos. Candy es una jovencita encantadora.

\- Sí, me sorprendí mucho porque somos parecidas.

\- ¿Sabes Nadja?

\- Dime querido.

\- Hay algo en Anthony que me resulta familiar. Y no solo por nuestras similitudes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cuando los conocimos en Navidad, Anthony nos contó a mi hermano y a mí que su madre murió cuando era pequeño, y que amaba cultivar rosas. Igual que la nuestra.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y, tengo un vago recuerdo de haber visto a una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes, hermosa, y gentil junto a mi madre cuando era niño. Creo que fueron amigas desde niñas. Le gustaba jugar con nosotros cuando éramos pequeños.

\- ¿Y crees que esa amiga fue la madre de Anthony?

\- No estoy seguro, pero podría investigar al respecto.

En la mansión de Lakewood, Elroy Andley mandó a llamar a Candy y los chicos.

\- Niños, debo decirles algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre tía abuela? La veo inquieta.

\- Lo estoy Stear, esta mañana la gente comentaba cosas desagradables. Criticaban sobre nuestras recientes actividades juntos, y creen que damos la espalda a los Leagan.

\- No les haga caso tía abuela, no dudo quién habrá esparcido el chisme.

\- Yo tampoco Anthony, pero no es tan sencillo. Debemos cuidar nuestro honor. Por eso, me he puesto en contacto con el señor Williams, y se ha decidido que irán a estudiar en cuanto llegue el otoño.

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Anthony, tú y Archie estudiarán en Francia. Y Candy, tú y Stear irán a Italia.

La matriarca había decidido distribuirlos así, para que cada uno estuviera acompañado. Y también, tenía cierta sospecha de los sentimientos de Candy y Anthony. Aunque el muchacho no le comentara nada, ella lo crio, y aprendió a conocer bien su ánimo. No dejó de notar esa mirada resplandeciente en los ojos de su nieto al estar cerca de esa chiquilla. Le pareció muy tierno, pero sabía que debían esperar un tiempo, y crecer para manejar maduramente sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Tía Abuela!

\- Sé que no es sencillo niños, pero créanme que es por su bien. No únicamente por nuestra familia, también queremos que adquieran nuevas experiencias y encuentren su camino. Ustedes muchachos, están cercanos a la mayoría de edad. Y tú Candy, debes aprender mucho para convertirte en una dama.

Ante las palabras de la matriarca, los cuatro comprendieron lo que decía. Sin duda sentían temor, pero confiaban en ella. Además, Candy y Anthony sabían que Albert jamás decidiría algo que los perjudicara.

\- Tía abuela…

\- ¿Sí Candy?

\- ¿Me permitiría visitar el Hogar de Pony en el verano?

La mujer dudó por un instante, por estar allí surgieron los chismes. Pero, sabía que negarse lastimaría los sentimientos de Candy.

\- Está bien niña, pero se discreta

\- Lo tengo resuelto, iré con mis vestidos sencillos, y me peinaré diferente. – Declaró Candy con un guiño, y sacando la lengua. –

\- Gracias por su comprensión niños. Anthony, necesito decirte algo en privado. Ustedes, ya pueden irse.

\- Sí, tía.

Una vez que Elroy se quedó a solas con el chico de ojos azules, le hizo saber que se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Candy. Le dejó en claro que debía esperar a ser un poco mayor, y conservar siempre su respeto con ella.

\- Puede confiar que lo haré tía.

\- Entonces muchacho, en cuanto seas mayor, podrán formalizar su relación.

\- Pero tía… La extrañaría demasiado.

\- Lo sé querido, pero debes ser paciente. Todavía son unos niños. Además, Arreglé con Williams para que se reúnan en las fiestas y en vacaciones mientras estén en Europa. George los acompañará en el viaje en barco.

\- Muchas gracias tía abuela.

\- Ya puedes irte.

Días después, inició el mes de mayo. Y a la mañana del séptimo día, Candy oyó unos golpes en su puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? –Preguntó con un bostezo. –

Pero nadie respondió. Ella se levantó, y vio una nota debajo de su puerta.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña rosa blanca. Arréglate pronto, muchas sorpresas están preparadas._

 _Anthony._

Candy sonrió emocionada, estaba ansiosa por saber lo que su dulce príncipe planeaba. En ese momento, Dorothy tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Buenos días Candy, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Dorothy.

\- Te prepararé el baño, ya casi sirven el desayuno.

\- Está bien, pero me vestiré yo sola.

\- De acuerdo Candy.

Luego de aquel relajante baño, Candy se sorprendió al abrir su armario. Encontró un obsequio adentro. Luego de ponerse un cómodo vestido amarillo, leyó la nota que traía el paquete.

 _Feliz cumpleaños gatita. Apenas lo vi ayer, me acordé de ti. Espero que te guste._

 _Archie._

Dentro de la caja, había un bonito brazalete de piedras verdes, igual que sus ojos. También tenía en el medio un dije dorado en forma de colibrí.

\- ¡Qué hermoso es! Gracias Archie.

\- Al bajar, la rubia percibió un aroma muy dulce. Al entrar al comedor, la tía abuela y sus tres caballeros la esperaban sonrientes. El desayuno consistía en un tazón de frutas frescas, jugo de naranja, y panqueques bañados en miel.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!

\- ¡Gracias a todos!

\- Ven niña, no querrás que se enfrié el desayuno.

La pecosa lo disfrutó con gran deleite. Al terminar, la matriarca habló.

Candy, haremos una fiesta para ti esta noche.

\- Gracias, tía abuela.

\- Los veo más tarde niños, debo salir un momento.

Una vez que la matriarca se marchó, Candy decidió salir a jugar con Clint. Pero antes, le habló cariñosamente a Archie.

\- Gracias por este regalo Archie, es precioso.

\- Me alegra que te guste Candy.

\- Me encanta el dije de colibrí.

\- El colibrí es siempre libre y enérgico, igual que tú. – Agregó el joven con ternura. –

Stear se retiró a su laboratorio, asegurando que no intentaría pirotecnia en aquella ocasión. Sin embargo, Archie lo acompañó para vigilar que no ocurriera ningún desastre. Quedando solos finalmente, Anthony le habló a Candy sonriendo.

\- Candy, cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo te guio.

La jovencita estaba muy entusiasmada. Juntos entraron al jardín, y Candy aspiró con deleite la dulce fragancia de las rosas.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos Candy.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es bellísimo!

El rosedal estaba florido y parecía brillar con los reflejos del sol. Muy temprano esa mañana, habían nacido aquellas rosas tan especiales que el muchacho había nombrado en honor a ella.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Candy, las Dulce Candy te saludan, y lo harán todos los años.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- La chica lo abrazó amorosamente, y él la beso con ternura en la frente.

\- Hay algo más que tengo para ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Cierra de nuevo tus ojos, por favor.

\- Pero…

\- Si no lo haces no sería una sorpresa.

\- Está bien…

\- No hagas trampa pequeña traviesa. – Dijo Anthony divertido al ver que ella dejaba un ojo abierto. –

\- Jajajaja, lo siento. Es la emoción. Ya estoy lista.

\- Ahora Candy, abre tus manos y júntalas.

El muchacho le entregó en sus manos una cajita roja y dorada, y la abrió.

\- Abre los ojos Candy.

La chica sonrió maravillada. En la caja había un relicario dorado en forma de corazón con su nombre grabado. Antes de poder hablar, Anthony se adelantó.

\- Ábrelo.

Dentro del corazón, había dos bonitas fotos de ellos. Y por atrás, había un pequeño mensaje. _"Feliz cumpleaños, desde que te conocí, te convertiste en parte de mi corazón._

 _Anthony."_

\- Anthony… es tan hermoso…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta!

\- Lo encargué en una joyería.

Anthony tomó el bello regalo, y lo puso en el cuello de su amada.

\- Se te ve precioso.

\- ¡Gracias Anthony!

La pecosa lo abrazó de nuevo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Te amo Candy, jamás lo olvides.

\- Y yo a ti.

Los dos jovencitos acercaron sus rostros, y juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno y dulce. Su segundo beso había ocurrido en aquel mágico lugar, rodeados de las Dulce Candy recién florecidas, y con el pequeño y fiel Clint como único testigo. El animalito sonreía mientras los veía.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tórtolos salieron a cabalgar. Regresaron poco antes de que volviera la tía abuela. Conversaban en la sala con Stear y Archie, cuando de pronto llegó el mensajero con correspondencia.

Jóvenes, señorita, les han llegado cartas.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¡Me escribió Nadja!

\- ¡Una carta de papá!

\- ¡A nosotros nos escriben mamá y papá!

Los cuatro rieron divertidos por la emoción mutua, y cada uno leyó sus cartas.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! No creíste que lo olvidaría después de todo lo que me contaste ¿Verdad? Que tengas un día maravilloso. Todos nosotros te lo deseamos. ¿Sabes? Líder dice que podemos visitarlos en cuanto termine nuestra gira en Europa. En verdad me encantó conocer tu querido Hogar de Pony. Me recordó tanto mi vida en el orfanato Applefield… Que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños._

 _Tu amiga,_

 _Nadja._

 _Querido Anthony,_

 _¿Cómo has estado hijo? Yo estoy bien, extrañándote mucho. La tía abuela me contó de los planes de estudio para ustedes. Así que tú y Archie estarán conmigo. Siempre que haya tiempo libre, lo aprovecharemos._

 _Dile a Candy que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños._

 _Tu padre,_

 _Vincent Brower._

 _Queridos Alistar y Archibald_

 _Amados hijos, ¿Cómo se encuentran? Lamentamos mucho pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes por el trabajo. Queremos avisarles, que vendremos de visita a Lakewood para el cumpleaños de Stear. Es una promesa. También deseamos conocer a aquella encantadora jovencita de quien tanto nos han hablado en sus últimas cartas._

 _Amorosamente,_

 _Sus padres._

 _Alan y Janice Cornwell._

Los cuatro amigos sonreían agradecidos de recibir aquellas noticias. Candy recordó por un momento, cómo los ojos de Nadja se cristalizaron al conocer a la señorita Pony el día de Navidad. Pues, se parecía mucho a su querida señora Appleton. La anterior directora del orfanato Applefield.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Estás bien querida?

\- Si… lo siento. Es solo que usted me recuerda a quien me crio, la señora Appleton. Ella falleció hace siete años, salvando a un niño de ser aplastado…

\- Awww querida… Lo siento mucho.

\- Nadja…

La joven bailarina fue abrazada con ternura por su esposo. Candy también tenía lágrimas en los ojos por escuchar aquel momento tan triste, así que Anthony hizo lo mismo que el rubio mayor para confortarla.

\- Descuida Candy, sé que ella me cuida siempre desde el Cielo.

\- Es verdad, Nadja. El hombre muere, pero revive eternamente en el corazón de quien lo ama.

\- Gracias, Anthony.

 **Fin del flashback**

Llegó la noche, y Candy se dirigió a su habitación a alistarse para la celebración.

En su cama encontró una caja blanca con una nota.

 _Feliz cumpleaños Candy, le pedí a George que dejara por mi parte este obsequio para ti. Espero que te guste pequeña, no dudo que te verás preciosa._

 _Con cariño,_

 _William A. Andley._

Al momento que la rubia llegó lista a la escalera, sus tres caballeros exclamaron maravillados.

\- ¡Que hermosa!

El vestido que recibió de obsequio, era largo y con holanes, y de un bello color lila. Calzaba unas zapatillas del mismo tono, con detalles dorados. Su cabello, el cual ya tenía más largo en esa ocasión, fue peinado en una coleta alta con un gran listón del mismo color.

Allí estaba Annie, quien fue invitada por la tía abuela. Las dos amigas se abrazaron.

\- ¡Estas hermosa Candy!

\- Gracias Annie.

\- Realmente encantadora. Feliz cumpleaños Candy.

\- Gracias, señor Britter.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar la música. Anthony se acercó, e hizo una reverencia.

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Te ves magnífica, princesa.

\- Gracias Anthony…

La fiesta fue de ensueño, el pastel fue de chocolate, su sabor favorito. Stear le dio de regalo un juguete fabricado por él, que caminaba y saludaba quitándose el sombrero.

\- ¡Que divertido conejito!

\- ¿Conejo? ¡Oh, lo siento! Quería hacerte una ardilla.

\- ¡Ardilla! ¡Jajajaja!

\- Jajajaja, bueno hermano, al menos funciona bien.

\- E igual me encanta Stear, muchas gracias.

\- De nada, Candy.

Annie fue la última en dar su regalo. Era un bello cuadro con el retrato de su querida amiga y hermana. Además, también le trajo tarjetas con adorables dibujos hechas por los niños del Hogar de Pony, y cartas de sus amorosas madres.

Días después, se celebró también el cumpleaños de Stear. Y tal como habían dicho en su carta, Alan y Janice Cornwell estuvieron presentes. Inmediatamente, Candy se ganó su cariño. Stear recibió de regalo nuevas herramientas, y las piezas para armar un modelo a escala de un avión.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola a todas!_**

 ** _Lamento muchísimo la tardanza… No hay Internet en mi casa desde hace dos años, y rara vez puedo ir donde sí hay. Pero aquí estoy, y por nada del mundo dejaré inconclusa esta historia._**

 ** _Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, que celebra los cumpleaños de Candy y Stear._**

 ** _Quise incluir aquel simpático juguete que Stear fabrica en la serie, pero totalmente contrario al episodio de esta, le saca la sonrisa a Candy desde que se mueve. ¿Qué opinan de los regalos que recibió? A mí, me hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja imaginándolos. ¿Y qué opinan de la sospecha del esposo de Nadja?_**

 ** _Con mucho cariño,_**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

 **Diversión de verano**

Llegó el cambio de estación, y aumentó la intensidad del sol. Candy estaba alistándose para un día lleno de diversión. Ella y sus amigos pasarían la tarde refrescándose en el lago.

\- Jajajaja, aún recuerdo cuando caímos aquí por probar tu automóvil Stear.

\- Procuraré que no pase de nuevo.

\- Qué divertido es el verano.

\- Sí que lo es.

Mientras tanto, Nadja y la compañía se encontraba nuevamente en Francia. Donde tuvieron un alegre reencuentro con Harvey y su hermano T.J. Ya no existían pleitos entre el hermano menor y Kennosuke. Siendo más maduros, solo bromeaban de vez en cuando. Nadja recordaba con gran cariño lo mucho que disfrutó la reciente visita a su primer hogar. Ya quedaban pocos de los niños con quienes se crio. Sin embargo, sabía dónde ubicar a cada uno de los que ya habían sido adoptados, y los nuevos pequeños rápidamente se encariñaron con ella.

Por otro lado, en Escocia, no podría decirse que Eliza estuviera disfrutando el verano. Había sido castigada asignándole el curso de verano. Solo tenía descanso los fines de semana. Naturalmente, se le había notificado a su padre, quien precisamente se encontraba en aquel país para cerciorase de si sus hijos iban progresando en corregir su conducta.

El señor Leagan enfureció al escuchar el relato de lo ocurrido con su hija.

 **Flashback**

Eliza admiraba encantada las zapatillas nuevas que su madre le había enviado por Navidad. Tenía el pie estirado, y provocó que una pequeña alumna de 7 años que jugaba se tropezara. La niña se cayó y se golpeó la rodilla. La chica la miro furiosa.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas niña!

\- Lo siento mucho… No te vi…

\- Además de torpe, ciega. ¡Arruinaste mi zapatilla nueva!

\- No fue a propósito…

La niña temblaba y lloraba. Eliza estaba dispuesta a empujarla. Pero de repente, una joven de su misma edad la detuvo sosteniéndola del torso.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermanita en paz! ¡No te ha hecho nada!

\- ¡Hermana!

Una de las monjas escuchó el escándalo. Envió a las mayores a la oficina de la rectora, mientras llevaba a la pequeña a la enfermería. Afortunadamente, bastó con limpiar el raspón y ponerle una vendita.

Eliza intentaba justificar su reacción, pero con verla a los ojos, fácilmente vieron que mentía. Le exigieron que se disculpara con las dos hermanas, y le asignaron el castigo.

\- Tómelo como advertencia señorita. Si vuelve a comportarse de esa manera, será expulsada.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Eliza recibió una fuerte reprimenda de su padre, jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Como castigo, le confiscó sus vestidos preferidos, junto con las joyas que les hacían juego.

Parte del curso de verano, implicó viajar a zonas rurales para ayudar a varias familias con trabajos variados. Eliza se sentía desdichada al ver sus manos arrugadas por lavar platos, y al ensuciarse limpiando establos.

En cuanto a Neil, cada vez se sentía más y más solitario. El entrenamiento lo dejaba agotado. Pero un día, en que había caído mientras ejecutaban el circuito, un joven llamado Angus le tendió la mano, Y citó una regla elemental. "Un buen soldado jamás abandona a un compañero." En ese momento, el moreno se sorprendió de que alguien le mostrara amabilidad, a pesar de que él no había dirigido ninguna palabra cortés a ninguno de los estudiantes desde que llegó.

Un día, Candy llegó de visita al Hogar de Pony. Pero en esa ocasión, reemplazó sus coletas por una bonita trenza adornada con un listón rojo. Pasó días muy divertidos junto a Annie y los otros niños. Justo como habían acordado, las amigas y hermanas del alma treparon juntas al Padre Árbol en diferentes momentos cada día. Justo estaban sentadas en una de las ramas, cuando Candy le contaba que se iría a estudiar a Italia.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte Candy, te voy a extrañar.

\- También yo Annie. Prometo escribirte muy seguido.

\- Y yo prometo responderte de inmediato.

En una tarde, recibieron la sorpresiva visita del Señor Flanagan, quien hace algún tiempo prometió pasar por ahí a trepar al árbol.

Cuando Candy les contó a todos que partiría a estudiar, le desearon mucho éxito, pero no pudieron evitar llorar un poco. Annie también anunció que se iría en otoño. Había descubierto su pasión por la pintura y la música. Así que se inscribiría en la Academia de Artes de Nueva York.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Perdón si parece muy corto. Pero les aseguro que cada capítulo lo escribo con gran amor y cariño.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

 **Últimos días de verano, y un descubrimiento en la Mansión Harcourt**

En la gran mansión Harcourt en Inglaterra, Un hombre rubio pasaba aquella tarde de verano cuidando el jardín de rosas tan preciado para su madre. Justamente, se cumplía otro aniversario de su partida.

\- Madre, Sé que nos cuidas siempre desde el Cielo.

El joven sonrió con gran ternura rememorando felices momentos con ella. De pronto, alguien más llegó al jardín.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Francis.

\- Hola Keith.

\- Las rosas están muy hermosas, seguramente mamá en este momento está sonriendo.

\- Es cierto. ¿Qué traes ahí, hermano?

\- Nuestro álbum de fotografías. Pensé que te agradaría verlo hoy.

\- ¡Seguro!

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a hojear el álbum, cuando de pronto, vieron una fotografía de su madre acompañada de una bella jovencita. Además, la página tenía algo escrito. Ellos reconocieron la letra de ella.

 _"_ _Con mi amiga Rosemary Andley"_

\- ¡Rosemary Andley!

\- ¡Entonces, es cierto! ¡La madre de Anthony y la nuestra se conocían!

\- Es sorprendente, antes no mirábamos este álbum con mucha atención.

\- Ahora que veo esa foto, recuerdo más claramente, que aquella joven, jugó con nosotros un par de veces cuando éramos pequeños.

\- Yo también empiezo a recordar, creo que ella vino de visita con su familia una Navidad.

\- Hay que contar esto a nuestros amigos.

\- Coincido contigo hermano.

En el Hogar de Pony…

El verano estaba por terminar. En pocos días, Candy debía regresar a Lakewood a prepararse para el largo viaje. En cierta ocasión, notó que Jimmy estaba muy callado, y no le dirigía la palabra.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Jimmy? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?

\- ¡Vas a dejarnos! ¡Te irás lejos! ¡Por eso estoy enojado!

El niño se alejó corriendo.

\- Jimmy…

En ese instante, se acercó la señorita Pony. Llegó a escuchar lo que dijo Jimmy. Y al ver preocupada a su querida niña, habló con voz calmada.

\- Descuida Candy, es normal que se sienta así.

\- ¡Señorita Pony!

\- No te preocupes por Jimmy, todavía es pequeño, pero ya entenderá. En poco tiempo te ha llegado a querer como una hermana. Por eso le cuesta aceptar que te vas.

Los demás niños también se entristecieron. Sus dos maestras hablaron con ellos.

\- Queridos, sabemos que es difícil. Pero Candy y Annie deben aprovechar que podrán ir a estudiar. Además, no se irán para siempre. Cuando menos lo esperen, ellas volverán.

\- Traten de comprender. Nosotras somos madres de Candy, Annie, y de ustedes. ¿Creen que una madre puede ver partir a sus hijos y no sentir absolutamente nada?

Los niños se quedaron callados y pensativos. Era cierto lo que las dos damas decían, a ellas también les dolía mucho despedirse de esas niñas que encontraron en la nieve cuando eran bebés.

Aunque Candy también estaba nerviosa, decidió que se esforzaría. Ella quería aprender cómo cuidar bien a los demás. Y sus maestras le habían explicado que para eso había mucho que estudiar. Además, también la tranquilizaba el hecho de que estaría bien acompañada.

Por la tarde después del almuerzo, Candy y Annie estaban sentadas en una rama del Padre Árbol, pidiendo a Dios fortaleza y protección en los nuevos caminos que empezarían a recorrer. De pronto, llegaron a ver que alguien se acercaba. Candy logró reconocer cierto caballo blanco. Rápidamente, bajó del árbol.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- ¡Hola, Candy!

La rubia corrió hasta sus brazos. Los cuales estaban bien abiertos para ella. Luego, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Joven Anthony! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

\- Buenas tardes, Hermana María.

\- ¡Anthony! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!

\- Gracias, Señorita Pony. Gusto en verla.

\- Lo mismo digo, querido. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Pues, primeramente deseaba verlos. También, quisiera conversar con ustedes un momento, si es posible.

\- Por supuesto, adelante.

\- Candy, ¿Me acompañas?

\- Claro.

Los dos rubios, entraron al pequeño despacho con las dos maestras.

\- Señorita Pony, Hermana María, Tengo algo que decirles.

\- Te escuchamos, Anthony.

\- Espero que no les incomode lo que diré. Es respecto a Candy.

\- ¿A Candy?

\- Así es, reconozco que aún somos muy jóvenes, pero quiero que sepan, que estoy profundamente enamorado de ella. Candy igualmente corresponde a mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Es cierto eso Candy?

\- Sí, lo es señorita Pony. Nos enamoramos desde que nos conocimos… Lamento no haberles contado antes. No encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Por eso, Anthony me sugirió antes de venir aquí, que lo contáramos juntos.

No se puede negar que las damas estaban asombradas. Sin embargo, podían ver en los ojos de ambos jovencitos que ninguno mentía.

\- La tía abuela ya está enterada al respecto, y nos ha dado su consentimiento de formalizar un noviazgo dentro de unos años. Pero, aún nos falta la bendición de ustedes dos. Como madres amorosas que son de Candy y los otros niños, espero ser digno de su aprobación. Sé lo mucho que la aman, y prometo cuidarla siempre y respetarla.

Ante las palabras llenas de sinceridad del muchacho de ojos azules, sin ninguna pizca de duda, las gentiles damas sonrieron con gran dulzura.

\- Joven Anthony, podemos ver que usted es un muchacho, justo, humilde, y cortés. También, vemos que es confiable. Le agradecemos de todo corazón la disposición que muestra por cuidar de Candy y brindarle sincero amor.

\- También te agradecemos que seas consciente acerca que es necesario esperar que crezcan. Hay algunos que dicen, que Dios los ha hecho darse cuenta de quién es su persona especial, justamente a su edad. Siempre conservando paciencia y respeto mutuo. Les damos nuestra bendición, y siempre oraremos por su bienestar y protección.

Candy mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa. Su corazón estaba lleno de alegría. Anthony también sonrió, e hizo una reverencia.

\- Muchas gracias, les doy mi palabra.

\- Candy querida, nos alegramos mucho por ti. Tú eres independiente, pero realmente mereces que este bondadoso joven te acompañe.

\- ¡Gracias, Señorita Pony, y Hermana María!

Candy abrazó a sus madres, profundamente conmovida.

De repente, se oyeron gritos afuera.

\- ¡Señorita Pony, Hermana María!

\- ¿Qué sucede niños?

\- ¡No encontramos a Jimmy! ¡Y empezó a llover!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Candy y Anthony se ofrecieron a acompañar a las maestras a buscar a Jimmy, mientras Annie cuidaba de los otros pequeños.

\- ¡Jimmy!

\- ¡Jimmy!

\- ¡Jimmy, contesta!

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte. Pronto, Candy encontró al niño temblando en un árbol hueco.

\- ¡Jimmy! ¡Aquí estás!

\- Jefe…

\- ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! ¡Aquí está! ¡Está enfermo!

Anthony fue el primero en oír el llamado de Candy. Rápidamente llegó hasta ellos. Luego llegaron las preocupadas maestras.

\- ¡Tiene mucha fiebre!

\- Mantén la calma Candy, lo llevaré.

Jimmy había amanecido resfriado, y la lluvia le estaba causando estragos. Todos volvieron al hogar, y las protectoras mujeres comenzaron a trabajar.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

Se ofrecieron los tres jóvenes.

\- Anthony, busca más agua fría para las compresas, y el maletín de medicinas. Por favor.

\- Enseguida.

\- Candy, Annie, ustedes mantengan tranquilos a los otros niños.

\- Sí.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Las dos amigas, y el resto de los niños pasaron un largo rato orando en la capilla, por la salud de su amigo. Mientras el noble joven y las damas cuidaban del pequeño.

Al día siguiente, Jimmy se sentía mejor. Se dio cuenta de su error, y se disculpó por preocuparlos tanto. Comenzaba a comprender que Candy debía ser responsable por sus estudios.

\- Buena suerte, jefe.

\- Gracias, Jimmy. Por favor, cuida bien de todos en mi ausencia.

\- Lo prometo. Y tú Anthony, cuida bien del jefe.

\- Jajajaja, te lo aseguro Jimmy.

Continuará…

 ** _¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Mi amiga Val rod, me dijo una vez, que una gran forma de celebrar es publicando. Y tiene razón. Así que, aquí les comparto este nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Con cariño,_**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose._**


End file.
